Arrogant Alphas and Stubborn Omegas
by ScarletPrussia
Summary: Elizabeta is an unhappy omega. She hates her omega genes and the fact that she is forced to conform to what society deems acceptable. To make matters worse she meets an extremely annoying and arrogant alpha called Gilbert. Her life couldn't get any more interesting could it? M for future content and darker themes. Omegaverse Side pairngs: Spamano, GerIta, FrUk/UsUk love triangle
1. Chapter 1

_Hetalia is not mine! Even though I really wish it was. ;_;_

_So I love the Omegaverse and thought I'd give it a go myself._

_This is a PruHun fic with slight AusHun. There will be loads more pairings later on like GerIta and SpaMano. Most will only be in passing but they will be there... just not a lot of detail ._

_This is M because of future content (like sexytimes) and darker themes I don't think have been touched that much in existing fics I read._

_So yea enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey you," a young alpha boy called across the playground. Looking up from her place on the ground, the small brunette green eyed girl brushed back the tears that trickled down her cheeks and glared at the boy. "Are you ok?" he asked and started jogging towards her, a football tucked under his arm. The girl didn't answer only glared back at him. "Hey if the awesome me is talking to you, you have to answer," the boy gave her a cheeky grin. The girl scoffed at his reasoning. She pushed herself up to her feet and started walking off as the boy finally reached her location. She didn't need another guy telling her she couldn't play or she was weird. It wasn't her fault that she was stronger than everyone. It wasn't her fault she wasn't afraid of a fight. Seeing her leave the boy reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She almost gasped once they made eye contact and finally spoke to him.

"Your eyes are red!" she instantly slapped a hand to her mouth. She was taught better than to automatically say what came to her mind.

"Kesesese yea cause they're awesome like me," the boy chuckled in response.

"Your hair's white," she exclaimed when she noticed the boys very pale hair. Once again the girl slapped her hand to her mouth. A blush started forming over her cheeks. Try as she could she couldn't stop talking.

"Yea it's all part of the awesomeness that is me and because I'm albino I'm even more awesome than everyone else!" the boy cheered then fidgeted slightly before pointing at the ball under his arm. "So I uh want to play? We need someone on my team and I saw you over here on your own and I heard you're good so..."

The girl stared at him, completely awestruck someone would want to let her play on their football team.

"If you don't want to that's ok," the boy conceded after a very long silence.

"No! I want to, it's just that a lot of people don't like playing sports with me cause I get too competitive," she explained quietly. As an omega she wasn't supposed to like sports or even do anything of the things she liked. Try as she could she couldn't conform to what was asked of her and she always scared away all the alphas and betas that tried to talk to her. She could barely even talk to the other omegas because they fled everytime she tried to join their games. Apparently they didn't appreciate her make believe war when they were making nests out of leaves and toys. So even at a very young age of six she already hated the strict rules she was set under. She hated being meek and humble, she hated having to bow down to alphas who were apparently better than her. She hated being submissive.

"Awesome!" the boy exclaimed then remembered he knew nothing about this girl, "So what's your name? I'm Gilbert and those guys over there are my best friends." He pointed at two other boys who stood talking by some makeshift goalposts. One of the boys, a blue eyed alpha with shoulder length blonde hair looked up and winked at her, the other a tanned brunette alpha with green eyes smiled and waved at them. "The blonde one in Francis and the other one is Antonio. They are awesome but not nearly as awesome as me! I was going to play them on my own but they said I needed someone else to play on my team."

"I'm Elizabeta," the girl told him once she wrapped her mind around the sheer amount of words that Gilbert insisted on throwing her way.

"Elizabeta huh, can I call you Liz? It's a lot easier to say," Gilbert grinned at her again. Before he realised what was happening he felt hands push against his chest and the next thing he knew he was staring up at the sky. A very disgruntled Elizabeta standing over him, her hands on her hips as she glared angrily down at him.

"It's Elizabeta! Not Liz!" she snapped at him.

"Kesese ja, I'm gonna call you Liz anyway cause I'm awesome," he chuckled and pushed himself off the ground. Brushing himself off he looked to his side where he saw Francis and Antonio laughing at him. Ignoring a slight blush that was building on his cheeks he turned back to Elizabeta and said, "Liz come on the guys are waiting to start the game. We don't have all day!" and raced back to the others.

Annoyed Elizabeta scrunched her fists together. She had expected to be given out to and shouted at for being so unomega like but what Gilbert did brought out her competitive side. Now she wanted to prove she was better than that cocky alpha boy. Grinding her foot into the ground she set off after him and when she reached them she was quickly introduced and the game started. But with one major difference to the plan they already had. She played on Antonio's team against Gilbert after insisting that she had to beat the albino alpha. The match started off friendly but soon divulged into a blood bath. Ten minutes in both Francis and Antonio had opted out. Antonio from a cut to his knee caused in a very fast, very violent tackle by Gilbert. Francis from a black eye after he ran into a pole when he got distracted a an omega girl on the other side of the playground. Now it was nothing more than a wrestling match between Elizabeta and Gilbert. Everytime it seemed one got the upper hand the other would throw a punch or kick that threw the opponent off. It didn't take long until both were exhausted a lying sprawled out on the grass as they watched the clouds drift overhead.

"Are you an alpha?" Gilbert asked after a few minutes they used to catch their breaths.

"Nope," Elizabeta answered shortly. She didn't like telling people she was an omega, it always got her down and she wanted to ignore that part of her biology.

"Then you have to be a beta, you're too awesome to be an omega," Gilbert said as if he had just uncovered the greatest secret history had ever concealed.

"Wrong again... I'm an omega," Elizabeta said as quietly as she could.

Gilbert's head snapped to his side and he stared wide eyed at Elizabeta. "Seriously?"

Elizabeta nodded sadly and sat up to look around. Antonio and Francis had gotten bored and wandered off shortly after their wrestling match started.

"Wow then you are the most awesome omega ever!" Gilbert proclaimed and sat up beside her.

Elizabeta blushed at the statement. She had never been called awesome for behaving the way she did, normally she was told off for it.

"Thanks," she mumbled and hid her face in her knees. She couldn't let Gilbert see her blush.

"No problem, but you're still not as awesome as I am!" Gilbert teased and shoved her arm a little to get back her full attention.

"Hey I can be more awesome than you!" Elizabeta argued and shoved back.

"Ja Liz, like that could happen," Gilbert stuck out his tongue at the girl.

"Don't call me Liz!" with that she flung herself on top of the alpha and started pinching his cheeks with one hand and tickling him with the other. Gilbert gasped at the sudden confrontation and broke down into a fit of laughter as he wrestled her hands back and spun them around so he was now leaning over her.

"Hey guess what! The awesome me just decided that when we grow up you're gonna be my awesome omega!" he declared with the biggest most arrogant grin he could muster.

Elizabeta's jaw dropped at his sudden declaration, there was no way she was letting this cocky alpha claim her. Without a second of hesitation her fist met his jaw and he collapsed on top of her with a grunt. Before she could push him off a teacher came rushing over and dragged them both off, the teacher throwing an unconscious Gilbert over her shoulder.

The next hour was spent in the principal's office as both of them awaited their parents. Gilbert had woken up the instant they were back indoors and was now putting up the best fight he could in order to get out of whatever doom they were now facing.

"Come on Grandpa!" he cried out at the man who was sat behind a large very neatly organised desk. The man was in his late forties and grey hairs were coming through the long blonde hair he had tied back into a ponytail. He focused his steel blue eyes on the young alpha sat in front of him in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gilbert how many times have I told you not to call me that in school?" he asked in a low growl.

"I forget," Gilbert whined in response, "come on we were playing and I'm too awesome to get in trouble, so is she!"

Elizabeta looked between the two confused as to what was actually going on. She had no idea the principal had a grandson and to see a young alpha oppose an older one was strange. Maybe Gilbert was really different around everyone not just her.

"Gilbert!" the principal slammed his fist on the table causing Gilbert to freeze in place and sit bolt upright. "Behave or you will no longer be in line for head alpha!" Gilbert instantly quietened and behaved. Sighing in relief the principal sat back and started shifting through his papers until a knock on the door interrupted his concentration.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, their parents are here," the secretary said as she popped her head into the office.

"Ja send them in," Mr. Beilschmidt sighed and gathered up his notes before standing up to greet the children's parents. As they entered he shook their hands and motioned for them to take the four empty seats beside the children.

"What has she done now?" Elizabeta's father a tall man with brown hair and deep brown eyes asked. Elizabeta glared up at the man but was quickly told off by her mother, a small brunette woman with the same green eyes Elizabeta had.

"Dear omegas don't behave like that," she quietly scolded her daughter. Elizabeta reluctantly obeyed her omega mother, she had to. If she didn't things would be a lot harder. "Good girl."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hédeváry it seems your daughter and Gilbert here got into a fight today. We don't know who started it but I wouldn't put it past Gilbert," Mr. Beilschmidt explained.

"We're very sorry if he did, we know he would never hurt an omega," Gilbert's father a greying alpha with dark blue eyes added.

"But Vati! She knocked me out!" Gilbert argued at his dad but the man refused to acknowledge him.

"Yes, it's just he's a little spirited and well he gets carried away," Gilbert's father spoke up again and gave a quick slap to the back of his son's head causing the boy to yelp in pain. Gilbert's mother flinched at the yelp, as much as she knew the boy needed discipline she wasn't keen on hitting the poor child. The small blonde omega wished they could just talk to him and make him see sense that way, but it never worked with Gilbert.

"No I think our daughter might be at some fault in this as well," Elizabeta's father countered, "she always had a problem with submitting and well this isn't the first time something similar happened."

"But he said he wanted me to be his omega!" Elizabeta yelled up at her dad and pointed a finger at Gilbert. "I don't want to be anyone's omega!"

The adults all raised their eyebrows at the new information before the principal finally asked them to tell the whole story. As the ran through their story, each one trying to shout over the other at certain points or using the other to prove their own innocence the adults sat back and listened. Eventually after they finished they were sent outside to wait in the hall.

"This is all you fault!" Elizabeta snapped at Gilbert when the doors closed behind them.

"It's not my fault! I'm too awesome for that. It's all your fault, you should just be my omega!" Gilbert argued and squared up against Elizabeta.

"No!"

"How can you say no to the awesome me?" Gilbert shot back at the simple answer.

"Cause I, cause I don't want to!"

"You're so stupid!"

"So are you!"

Their voices started raising until they were almost shouting at each when Gilbert shouted something he would regret for years to come.

"You're such a useless omega I bet you'll never find a mate when you grow up! I bet you don't even have friends!"

At that Elizabeta froze, tears started forming in her eyes as she stared back at the albino.

"Ja and you can forget about being my awesome omega cause I don't..." Gilbert stopped when he finally looked up at the girl. His eyes widened in fear at the sight in front of him. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately tried to stop them with the base of her palms.

"You... you're right! I am a useless omega... the others don't like me and I just want to fight and play sports but no-one will let me... and when they do they get scared and run away!" she bawled and crumpled to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to... I'll be your friend I was just... ah stop crying," Gilbert pleaded and knelt down beside her and desperately tried to pick her up.

"No! You meant all that and now I'm going to die alone and no-one will ever like me!" she wailed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No you won't! I swear it you'll never be alone and I will be your friend. You're awesome and I really didn't mean any of that, just please stop crying," Gilbert begged and quickly looked around. People were starting to gather in the hallway and it was only a matter of time before a teacher showed up or worse still their parents left the principal's office.

"No you won't you'll get scared and run away, just like everyone else," Elizabeta sniffled, her crying now finally coming to an end.

"I'm too awesome to do that and you're too awesome to leave!" Gilbert said as kindly as he could and gave her a soft smile. Looking through her tear lined eyes Elizabeta didn't know if she wanted to smile or hit the alpha boy, instead she reached out her hand for him to take.

"If you make me cry again I'll kill you," she muttered and wiped away the last tears clinging to her eyelashes and cheeks.

"Deal," Gilbert exclaimed and helped get rid of any errant tears she missed. "So want to be my awesome friend?"

"Sure," Elizabeta smiled back. As soon as they had that said their parents came out of the office and stared down at the pair completely bewildered at what they were seeing. "He promised to be my friend and we won't fight anymore," Elizabeta filled them in before they could say anything.

"Ja and I won't let anyone be mean to her either!" Gilbert added with a flourish only he could add.

Their parents shared a look then nodding and taking their respective children home

Thus was the start of the strange rollercoaster-like relationship of Gilbert and Elizabeta.

* * *

_Review? Any thoughts on this so far and if I should continue it? At the minute it's just an idea I'm exploring and not sure if it's a fantastic idea ^^'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Very long chapter and I might have gone off track but I wanted to show how Omegas and Alphas are treated in regards to education and what environments they were taught in. So by doing this I accidentally ended up writing how they would act in class to and how their teachers act._

_I did a lot of explaining in this about the world and there is a bit left I I have to explain to do with Omegas in this world but I can't right now or it will be a major spoiler._

_So enjoy and I'm running with the fact that Prussia used to be very religious when he was little in this._

_Also big thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows :D Really surprised this got such an awesome reaction_

* * *

Years passed and the pair grew closer and closer. Along with their friendship their reputation also grew. Soon they were the talking point of the town. It was hard to go a day without hearing about some trouble caused by the pair and their accomplices Francis and Antonio. By the time they reached twelve they had a reputation that stirred fear and suspicion in the hearts of everyone they knew. Once someone became aware of their reputation they were treated gingerly, as if they were going to cause mayhem even if they never set out to do anything. They were the self proclaimed rulers of their school that was until that one class, the one that soon showed them what exactly they were in store for.

The day started off as any other, they had a new plan arranged for an ice festival their town was holding at the end of the week that they ran through during their first class once the teacher turned his back. They ignored the annoyed glances that were shot their way once any of them broke out into giggles at certain aspects of their plans. They were more than used to the disapproving looks they received but never paid attention unless someone was brave enough to confront them. When they happened it was normally up to Francis and Antonio to hold back Gilbert and Elizabeta. The formers also being the ones forced to apologise if Gilbert or Elizabeta started a fight.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Gilbert chuckled under his breath as he pointed out a diagram on a sheet of paper. It showed a picture of Elizabeta climbing on a large stature of a wolf and Gilbert hiding below. In Elizabeta's hand was a drilled and in Gilbert's were candles and what represented a lighter. Lines and arrows along with some writing marred the rest of the paper and showed the basic outline of the plan.

"Yea, I can't believe we're actually going to do this!" Elizabeta chimed in, her eyes wide in excitement.

"So Francis you distract all the people watching and Antonio you're ok with leading the ice carvers away from the statue?" Gilbert asked the giggling alpha who sat to his right.

"Si, it should be no problem. One of the carvers hates me so he should chase after me and the rest should follow," Antonio agreed with a smirk.

"Someone hates the lovable Antonio? Impossible!" Francis exclaimed at hearing Antonio.

"I know! He doesn't think I should talk to his son..." Antonio chuckled quietly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"His son?" Elizabeta asked and leaned back from her seat in front of him.

"Si, his son Lovi. He thinks I'm a bad influence," Antonio explained. "I just like talking to Lovi because he likes tomatoes too!"

"Adults are crazy," Gilbert supplied before he was cut off by a sharp shush from their teacher.

They glared up at the greying man who wore a dark blue sweater vest over a white shirt and grey trousers.

"Now that I have your attention..." the man started and shot the gang a disapproving look. "Today we are going to separate into different groups. From today each of you will be taking special classes that will help you further on into your lives." He looked around the class who each looked at their friends, a mixture of confusion, concern and excitement evident on their young faces. "Now if you will I would like all Omegas to come to the front of the class." With that the Omegas in the class stood up and made their way to the front. Elizabeta remained firmly in her seat, refusing to acknowledge her blood type. "Elizabeta," the teacher warned and stepped towards her. Reluctantly she stood up and trudged to the rest of the Omegas, grumbling angrily as she went. She didn't need her parents being called into the school again. Since the first incident with Gilbert it had become an almost weekly occurrence to be scolded by her parents in the principal's office. "Good," the teacher commented and then flit his eyes over the remained of the students who were still seated. "Now Alphas please move to the back of the class, Betas can remain seated." With a lot more noise and protests than the Omegas who obeyed without a second thought, the Alphas eventually all found their way to the back of the class. "Ok, now if you will, Alphas please follow me," with that the teacher led the Alphas out the door and down the hall. Within seconds a small dark haired female Omega teacher walked in and smiled politely at the Omegas, she twisted her fingers together nervously as she stood at the door. She wore a long yellow skirt along with a white blouse that had a blue ribbon tied at her neck. She looked over the class with her huge doe eyes.

"Ok I suppose the Omegas should follow me," she said quietly but with enough volume to get the students attention.

Obediently most of the Omegas made their way towards the door, Elizabeta once again remained in her position. She glared darkly at the teacher. She didn't like being addressed as an Omega and now she really didn't like the fact they were being separated. Begrudgingly though, she followed the teacher out the door though not forgetting to send the woman an angry glare as she passed. They made their way down the corridors until they came to a part of the school that Elizabeta had never been to, which was surprising to her as she had spent most of her school life trying to find the best hiding places when she got into trouble when she was with the gang. However she soon learnt why she never came to this part when she saw the posters hanging from the walls. Each one was a sickening mixture of pinks and greens. All designed with one express purpose, to show Omegas what their purpose of life was. To produce young and care for them, nothing more and to Elizabeta's utter frustration, nothing else. Each poster romanticised the idea of carrying a baby and the idea of raising as many children as physically possible. This place was already making Elizabeta feel sick and she was not looking forward to what lay ahead of her. After what seemed like forever to Elizabeta they finally made it to a room with plush armchairs and beanbags bigger than any Elizabeta had ever seen before forming a circle in the centre. The walls were painted a pale yellow with pictures of happy families and women happily cleaning and caring for children lining them. Flowers grew in colourful pots that sat on the windowsills. Grinning she rushed towards a massive red one and threw herself face first into it, sighing happily at the impact.

"Ok everyone I want you all to take a seat so we can start," the teacher stated and took a seat in a large well worn blue armchair.

The rest of the Omegas all chose their respective seats, most doubling up to cuddle closer together as their natural timidity took effect. Most Omegas avoided being isolated and were terrified to be outside of another's company so they tended to form groups of tightly knit friends. Once everyone had taken their seats Elizabeta growled quietly to notice she was once again the only one who was left alone, not that she minded... much. There were times when even she felt her instincts kick in and now was one of those moments. Ignoring it she forced her attention back to the teacher who had now gathered a bundle of cards and books on her lap.

"Right class, I'm guessing you already know why we're here," the teacher started and shuffled through her cards. She seemed intent on keeping her attention on her work and avoiding the gazes of the students now watching her.

The Omegas nodded and politely waited on her to continue, even Elizabeta held her tongue. She could lash out later, now she had to stay quiet or she might get in a lot of trouble.

"Very well then, today we're going to talk about what an Omega does in society. I know most of you already know but I want to make sure everyone knows exactly what is expected of them," she smiled sweetly as she spoke and made a point to avoid Elizabeta's gaze. She had been warned before and seeing the glare the young Omega gave her earlier she was a little wary of what the girl could do. "Well, it's very simple we as Omegas have a very important role. A role that's more important than even an Alpha's role. We are the bearers of the future." She smiled and waited for her class to digest the information. They were the exact words that her teacher used when she was in school and they filled her with pride knowing some day she would carry on what she considered such an honourable legacy.

The Omegas looked between each other and smiles started lighting up on their faces. Each seemed more than content with the explanation, except for Elizabeta who looked at them with a mixture of sheer disgust and confusion. That was not what she wanted to hear. She didn't know what to expect if she was honest but that sugar coated bull crap was not it.

Content her class was happy with the start of her lesson the teacher continued. "Oh and before we go any further I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miss Penney. I am going to be your tutor on how to be the perfect Omega for your future mates. I'm also going to be talking to you about some of the changes you will be going through over the next three years." An echo of "hi Miss Penney"s rang through the class until it went quiet again. "So does anyone have any questions for me?"

Elizabeta instantly raised her hand and leaned forward in the beanbag when she was given the go ahead to talk.

"What do you mean by bearers of the future?" she asked as abrasively as she could. Her green eyes hard as steal and hardened further with every word.

"It's simple!" Miss Penney chimed happy someone had asked the question she wanted to be asked. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow at her reaction and fell quiet so she could explain it further. "Well class I suppose we should get into the main part of what you will be doing with your lives when you find a mate," she smiled around the class and clapped her hands together excitedly. This woman was already getting on Elizabeta's nerves. "Now to put it in the best way I possibly can. When you find a mate and know that is the right Alpha for you, you will bond and then have children. Imagine a group of mini you's running around and giving you undying love and affection. Of course it will be up to your Alpha to protect and care about the finances. This means that it will be your job to care for the house and children. So if you can believe it, you get to spend your days with the joys that will light up your life, cooking and cleaning to make sure your Alpha and children are as happy as can be!" she almost squealed the entire thing and it made Elizabeta cringe, that was her idea of hell. "Now of course, this means you can't work. It's illegal for a bonded Omega to work in this country anyway but it's good. It means you don't waste precious energy on something silly." She grinned ecstatically and looked around to see most of the class following her lead; that was apart from Elizabeta who had turned a pale shade of green. "Miss..." she paused and gazed at Elizabeta waiting for her to tell her her name.

"Elizabeta Hédeváry," Elizabeta huffed when she noticed the teacher's attention was now focused on her.

"Did you not like anything I said?" the teacher asked hesitantly.

"Yea! How can you be happy with that? It sounds horrible," Elizabeta snapped.

A series of gasps echoed through the room at her outburst and she glared evilly at them.

"Now Elizabeta... it's not bad at all. In fact it's good. It shows how much you love your family and how dedicated you are to them. Without an Omega to stay at home our society would fall apart," Miss Penney tried to soothe. Luckily for her it seemed to calm the temperamental Omega a bit. "So do you understand?"

"No, but if you say it's that way I won't argue... I'm tired of getting into trouble." Elizabeta muttered angrily and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Ok... well now that we have that part over and done with I should outline what we are going to be studying." Miss Penney continued still a bit cautious of Elizabeta. "From now on you all will have Omega centralised classes. They are Home Economics in which you'll learn to cook and care for the home. You will be required to take a sewing and knitting class then an arts and crafts class that will help you entertain young children when you have any. Oh and finally a family caring class. That will be with me. I will be showing you how to raise a child and everything that entails. As I said before I will also be teaching you about changes you are going to be going through. Not to worry, this is a safe environment to talk in so when it happens to any one of you, you can feel free to talk about it. There is one topic that I'm not comfortable about covering but we have to cover it today unfortunately." She glanced down at her blue loafers and tapped her toes together as a small blush formed over her cheeks. "Today we will be covering heats and what happens when you go through them and what happens when you find a mate."

"We're learning about that today?" a pale light blonde male Omega called Lukas asked. He seemed disinterested in the class until that point.

"Why yes we will. I know a lot of you will be going through these changes soon so we need to cover that topic. Although I must tell everyone it is illegal to take a mate before the age of fifteen. Your body is still in development until then and it's not possible to find a suitable Alpha who will support you," she told the boy who nodded in understanding along with the rest of the class. At this point Elizabeta had gotten bored and started drifting off. She moved herself to lay face down on the beanbag and rested her head on her arms.

"So is everyone ready to get started?" Miss Penney continued and ruffled through the cards before starting to hand out the books that she still had on her lap. Annoyed at being disturbed Elizabeta took one and started absentmindedly flicking through it, somehow avoiding pages that would freak her out. "Ok so could everyone please go to page twenty," Miss Penney told them and found the respective page on her own book. Going to the page Elizabeta's eyes widened at the contents. It was a diagram showing the reproductive organs of both male and female Omegas. "Ok this as you can see is an outline of an Omega's reproductive organs. You can see the female's one is much simpler than the male's so I will start with the male's organs." Elizabeta was starting to sweat now and wanted to vomit seeing the pictures. The room seemed too hot and she wanted to bolt out of there, but she couldn't, she was trapped. "Ok so the opening is in the..." the teacher's voice faded into the background as Elizabeta's mind raced. This was starting to become too much for the girl. Her entire life she had denied her blood type and now she couldn't; now she was faced with a picture and set rules of what she was. She could never have an ambitious career like she wanted, she could never be independent. Instead she had to be a housewife; she had to had children and essentially serve her mate and keep a house clean. She could never explore the world like she wanted. Talking back to an Alpha was always forbidden but until now she ignored that rule, she intended to ignore it forever if she could. But once she found a mate would that all want to change. She knew very few Alpha's who would want a rebellious outspoken and violent Omega. The only one she did now was Gilbert and she didn't want him as a mate.

She didn't know how long she kept running over questions in her head and internally panicking over her future until her teacher's voice started to come back into focus. ..."ok class now this is where pheromones come into play. When you are in heat and chosen an Alpha you will by instinct submit. Your Alpha will claim you and once you're knotted to the Alpha you chose you will be bonded. Don't worry, from what I heard it doesn't hurt and everything will happen naturally. Your body will react on its own and so will your Alpha's, there are very few who can resist giving in to nature. When they knot the Alpha will bite you on the neck, but it's ok and it will be to mark you as theirs. Once all of this is done there is a very high chance of pregnancy, of course that's the aim of bonded heats. From your first bonded heat on you and your Alpha are bound together and your scent changes to tell everyone this. I think that covers all of that side... any questions?" she smiled a bit embarrassed at the content of the lesson she had to teach but remained focused on the task at hand.

"How long will it take to know if you get pregnant?" a tall dark skinned Omega asked, a blush lighting her face a deep red.

"Normally about two weeks, it's easy to tell when you are. Your scent..." Miss Penney answered politely but was cut off by sudden movement from Elizabeta.

"No that can't be right! So you mate once and that's it! And you have no choice once you go into heat you just go into this frenzy thingy?" Elizabeta spat out and stared wide eyed at the teacher. "No that is not what I want, I want to be free I want my independence and I don't want to be an Omega!" With that she fled the room and raced down the corridors until she found herself back in familiar territory. Making her mind on her destination she ran head first into a certain fleeing Alpha.

_Meanwhile with the Alphas_

Their teacher led them to another room inside of which sat a very asleep, very loud Alpha. Poking his head around the door the teacher hissed something at the tall brunette Alpha who snapped back to the waking world with a snore. He lazily looked to his left at the other teacher and yawned before pulling himself off the desk he was leaning on. He had honey gold eyes and messy dark brown hair that had two errant curls he tried in vain to force down. Straightening out his red shirt he made his way to the door and grinned at the young Alphas waiting outside. Gilbert instantly recognised the Alpha as one of his grandfather's friends. This was one teacher he had to behave around.

"Come on in!" he said cheerfully and swung the door open to admit the students.

Shaking his head their teacher turned and left the Alphas and returned to his classroom. Gilbert looked around the new room. He had passed it plenty of times before but it never stood out. There were pictures of athletes and successful businessmen lining the blue walls. The windows were covered with open white blinds that light poured through. A small amount of desks sat at the back of the room and some sports equipment lay in bags in a corner. Charts depicting mathematical equations littered the front board and unsolved equations were written on the white boards that the new teacher rushed over to and promptly rubbed out then gathered the charts and placed them in a drawer in his own desk. As casually as he had welcomed them in he turned and grinned at them.

"Ok new class, I'm Vice Principal Vargas. Normally I don't take this class but I got assigned to it because of certain Alphas that Mr. Beilschmidt wants to me watch," he shot a look at Gilbert and kept his smile pasted to his face. "So I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"

Francis' hand shot into the air and a sly grin spread over his face, "We are here to learn about being Alphas and everything that means... like finding a mate and bonding." He let the words slide off his tongue revelling in the fact they were finally learning about this.

"Excellent..."

"Francis Bonnefoy."

"Ah of course, well as Francis said we are here to prepare you all for your lives as Alphas. There's a lot to be expected of you all. You need to be good at sports, leading and of course making money because without that how can you afford to keep an Omega? But anyway lets get started everyone take a seat!"

With that the class scattered to find seats Gilbert, Francis and Antonio opting to drag three tables together near the front. Once everyone had settled Mr. Vargas pulled out a pile of dusty books from a press that stood near the sports equipment and started handing them out. On getting his Gilbert quickly flipped through it to find it full of doodles and without a second of hesitation started adding his own. His signature being a cartoon of himself standing on top of the world with his pet bird flying over his head. He drew a lot more really inappropriate doodles as well but the one of himself made him the most proud.

"Oh yes! Before I forget I need to go over the classes you all will be taking as Alphas. Well first and foremost is learning to take care of finances. So that means intense business and accounting studies. The second class is biology. As most of you should excel in any given area (including medicine) and take an Omega you all need to know biology. During this you're going to also learn how to take care of your Omegas and what to expect during heats and childbirth. Not to worry the Omega is the primary child caregiver so there is no need to concern yourself with that," he chuckled at the thought of dealing with a crying baby in the middle of the night and was more than glad his mate was so dutiful. "Right and the next class will be maths because we all know how important that is. After which is my favourite class sports and survival. They are bundled together because they both require physical strength and teamwork at times." He finished his speech with a flare and looked around the excited class. "So to start with and to keep up with the Omegas curriculum we are learning biology and the best part first. Heats and what to expect!"

Francis chuckled to himself, he was more excited than most to learn about heats. He knew what naked bodies looked like but nothing about Omegas. The only thing he knew was what he could coax out of his older cousins and what he learned online. But his parents rarely allowed him near a computer so that wasn't a lot of information a young Alpha could use or even think about. Not that he knew what to expect being the son of Betas. He had honestly no idea how Omegas were so different, he only knew they had to be kept away for a week and sometimes a baby was born nine months later. He hated being so shielded and knew that nearly every other Alpha in the room had a better idea than him, and he was the self proclaimed expert in all things of the heart! Yet here he was, completely blind to something that would be a big part of his life. He couldn't wait to find a mate to spoil.

"Ok everyone open your books to page..." he flipped through his own book and coughed at the bit of dust that blew up into his face as he did so. "Fifteen, page fifteen students!"

Absentmindedly Gilbert and Antonio flipped through the pages unlike Francis who raced through the pages and gasped in awe once he found it. Antonio divulged into a fit of giggles whereas Gilbert blanched. He grimaced and the images on the pages in front of him, skipping on he noticed the rest of the pages were filled with similar images depicting diagrams of all the reproductive organs. Pushing the book away he glanced around and saw nearly all of the others were happily looking at the images and joking among themselves, Antonio and Francis among them. Why though, Gilbert had no clue the images made him squeamish.

"Right well now onto the fun part," Mr. Vargas started and sent the class a feral grin. "So when an Omega goes into heat," he held up his book and pointed to a specific image, "they produce a lot of pheromones and slick that... how to put this in a safe way for you guys... make Alphas go crazy. It's not something that can be helped when we're around an unbonded Omega or our own mated Omega we have to claim them. It's ok though because an Omega will naturally give in because it's what their body wants. Ok now onto the really fun part! To do that an Alpha has to knot inside an Omega and that can only happen during an Omega's heat."

"How do Alphas knot?" Gilbert asked abruptly unable to keep the question from leaving his lips. A wave of giggles erupted through the class and Gilbert glared back at them. His friends beside him burst into laughter, howling together in glee at their friend's ignorance.

"Do you not know?" Antonio asked once he finally calmed down.

"Know what?" Gilbert snapped and felt his face light up a bright red.

"Amigo you have to..." he leaned forward and whispered the rest into Gilbert's ear. Gilbert went through a range of facial expressions from curious, confusion, horror and eventually utter disgust.

"No! That's just... really? How can? That doesn't make any sense. Babies just appear, right?" Gilbert shouted back at his friend who had once again started chuckling at his friend. Antonio shrugged at the outburst.

"Gilbert, calm down. This is perfectly normal," Mr Vargas tried to explain but it was no use. The young Alpha was freaking out and before he could stop him, Gilbert fled from the room. Slamming the door after him.

Rushing through the corridors Gilbert had no idea where he was going. All he wanted to do was get away from that class. The next thing he was aware of was a collision and a loud yelp from a very familiar Omega.

* * *

_Oh and for anyone wondering the school starts teaching all that lovely stuff early cause Omegas go into heat young and the teachers need to feel like the students are prepared and not shocked by what happens._

_If you guys have any more questions don't be afraid to ask and I will get to what the Betas do in the next chapter ^^ I hope I answered a lot of the questions so far._

_Reviews are amazing and always welcome and if you see any typos. I'm exhausted and haven't had time to edit this as much as I wanted ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Late chapter is late -.- Ok two chapters instead of one cause I wrote half of this and got stuck so I had to work on the other chapter to get this one worked out. That and I am not happy with this chapter at all (too slow but it had to be written) so I thought I'd give you a chapter that I actually am a bit happy with and the story progresses in._

_As for Gilbert being asexual I kind of based his reaction on how he was when he found out Hungary was a girl in the anime ^^' That and there is a reason in this story why he is like that. _

_Warning mentions of character death (no-one really important but it has a big effect on a few characters in particular)_

_End of long A/N and enjoy!_

* * *

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Gilbert snapped and pushed himself off the ground.

"Hey I could ask you the same question!" Elizabeta retorted and shot Gilbert an angry look. Their eyes snapped wide open as they looked at each other.

"LIZ!"

"GILBERT!" they yelled in unison and pulled themselves to their feet.

"So your class not go well either?" Elizabeta asked as she brushed herself down.

"I was too awesome for it," Gilbert chuckled consciously, he couldn't let her know that the whole thing freaked him out. It made him uncomfortable and if he was honest he didn't like the thought of someone being so submissive around him, he hated submissive people like that. He just wanted a challenge, even if it was all in good fun.

"Yea... mines too, hey can we get out of here? Like go to the jungle gym, a teacher might find us here," Elizabeta bargained and shot a quick look around the corridors. It was very open and one of the most used corridors within the entire school. It connected the different parts that made up their massive school.

To say they went to a prestigious school was an understatement. They happened to attend the best school money could afford within Europe. What made it unique was that once a child is enrolled when they are four years old, they are normally expected to stay in that school until they graduate at sixteen or seventeen depending on their blood type. Omegas were expected but not compelled to leave school at sixteen, whereas Betas and Alphas stayed in school until they were at least seventeen. The ones who planned to study for college stayed in school until they were eighteen. It was very rare for an Omega to ever stay in school after they reached seventeen as most were mated and starting families.

The school was split into three parts. The first part was of students aged from four to eleven. Luckily for Gilbert and Elizabeta during those years the students are not separated by blood type, instead by age. Once they hit twelve however they are and are also moved into the second part of the school. Even though the blood types have a few core classes together, most of the classes are separate to help them prepare for their own individual future. When a student reaches sixteen they are moved into another part of the school. The advanced section. This focuses directly on immediate skills and knowledge a student needs for either raising a family or further study. The Omegas at this point are taught the very basics of book keeping in order to run a house and given exams to ensure they are able to raise a family properly. The few Omegas that wanted to work until they are bonded are given the chance of taking a special teaching course and were allowed to teach from after they turn sixteen until they were eighteen, or in most cases mated.

Outside they climbed to the top of the jungle gym and lazily gazed around. As far as they knew none of the teachers had seen them but they were always alert in case they were dragged back to class.

"So what made you leave your class? Was it too unawesome?" Gilbert asked after a long silence.

Elizabeta shook her head solemnly. "No, I just didn't like what they were telling me."

Gilbert dipped his head, apparently understanding his friend.

"What you're not going to tell me "I'm not awesome enough to sit through a class" or something?" Elizabeta shot at him, a feral grin setting on her lips. She was not used to Gilbert not arguing and just listening.

"Nope, I'm way too awesome to do that to a little Omega." His remark was met by a quick thump to his chest and he doubled over in pain, almost falling through the bars of the jungle gym until he grabbed a bar to save himself.

"Hey Liz..." Gilbert started hesitantly, he hated himself for his sudden lack of confidence his last class brought out.

"Yea," she answered without too much thought, she was far too angry and shaken up to notice Gilbert's sudden change in behaviour.

"Do you think it's unawesome how we're supposed to act a certain way?"

"Yep..." her voice trailed off, she never kept it a secret that she didn't like being an Omega and her class just made her hate her blood type even more.

"Is that why you left your class?"

Elizabeta stopped to stare at him, for the first time since they started meandering through the school to go outside did she notice how shaken up he was. She shuffled closer and stuck her head right in front of his, glaring into his eyes and trying to figure out what her friend was so upset about.

"Yea I left it cause the stupid teacher told me I have to be a housewife and I can't do anything else," she paused and considered how to ask Gilbert what happened. Deciding to take the bull by the horns she continued, "what were you told in your class?"

Gilbert shuffled slightly at the question and glanced at the ground, he hated himself even more now for being even more unawesome and not looking her in the eye.

"He said about bonding and... what you have to do and stuff," he muttered after a brief pause.

"Uh huh, we were taught that too," Elizabeta commented then turned and started walking again. "It's weird isn't it?"

"Ja it is, I don't understand why all Omegas have to be unawesome and be so submissive to Alphas... I prefer it when people stand up for things," he swung his legs back and forth and scrunched up his face in concentration. "Right that's it, how about we both team up to beat this crappy social system!" he exclaimed and grinned from ear to ear. He was sure this was a good way to cheer both of them up. As it stood they were always happiest plotting things together.

"Yea! Lets do that, and who's to say we have to do what everyone wants? We can find another place where people are nicer and aren't so stuck on rules!" she smiled at her albino friend.

"Ja, it'll be awesome..." Gilbert was cut off by a loud angry "ahem".

Freezing in place they both turned pale and looked down at the ground where their eyes fell on the principal. Mr. Beilschmidt.

"What are you two doing out of class?" he demanded and glared angrily up at them.

"I uh..." Elizabeta stammered but Gilbert cut in.

"The classes were stupid and we don't like them!" he almost shouted at his grandfather. He knew he needed a good explanation otherwise he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Really? Care to explain?"

"Ja. Well first off Elizabeta's teacher told her she could only be a housewife. Elizabeta doesn't want to do that, she wants a job and to be awesome like me! And Mr. Vargas said that Omegas are always weak and that we have to do stuff... and... it just made no sense and then everyone laughed at me!" Gilbert's face was red after his outburst and he stared down at the man.

"Interesting..." Mr. Beilschmidt let his gaze fall as he thought back on the strict instructions he gave their teachers. This had happened before and given his grandsons tendency to over react and surprising innocence, he almost expected something to happen which is why he sent Mr. Vargas, the Vice Principal and someone he trusted to teach the class properly. But he guessed wrong and had hoped the man that was known for letting his love of Omegas would understand when to censor himself. "Right both of you follow me." He turned on his heel and made his way back to the school, Elizabeta and Gilbert following close behind.

When they got to Gilbert's class they stopped before they reached the door. A loud chorus of laughter erupted from the room and Mr. Beilschmidt growled and pinched his nose. He carefully listened to a very descriptive recollection of a past "experience" Mr. Vargas had had before he stiffened up again.

"Gilbert go into your class while I talk to you teacher," he commanded and with a quick nod Gilbert slid into the room. The laughter silenced for a moment before started again, this time even louder. That was until Mr. Beilschmidt knocked on the door and got their attention. "Mr. Vargas a word." His steely eyes bore into the cheerful honey ones. Gulping the man stood up and left the room, giving the class instructions to read over what they had discussed.

Once outside the room he glanced down at Elizabeta and gave a quick smile and greeted her. Elizabeta nodded back, never letting her head drop even if she somehow felt she should have.

"Is this a new Alpha for my class?" he asked happily oblivious to the fact he was in trouble.

"No, she should be in the Omega class which we are going to now," Mr. Beilschmidt told him and started leading the way.

They followed in silence aside from a few comments Mr. Vargas made about the school or the curriculum. Outside Elizabeta's class they once again waited to hear what was being taught. Standing as close as he could to the door without leaning against it Mr. Beilschmidt was able to make out a faint conversation going on in the class.

"Miss what would happen if an Omega couldn't find a mate? Would they have to work all the time?" a student asked.

"Of course not! All Omegas will find a mate. It's not something that doesn't happen you just need to submit to an Alpha and things just work out," Miss Penney told the student quite happy that she had answered the question. "Of course if an Omega is stubborn and doesn't submit to an Alpha I suppose they would just remain with their parents until they learn to give in."

Sighing Mr. Beilschmidt told Elizabeta to go into her class and once she was inside called out her teacher. The Omega skittishly left the class and smiled shyly at the Alpha's before she along with Mr. Vargas were led down the hall to the principal's office. Motioning for them to sit he shut the door behind him and took his seat behind his desk.

"I will not keep you from your classes too long," he started and linked his fingers together on the desk in front of him.

"Si... so what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Mr. Vargas asked and smirked slightly seeing his friend so uptight.

"Ja, I want to know what you are teaching your students," he asked, his face lacking any other emotion aside from annoyance and slight anger.

"I'm just teaching them what they need to know, you know... bonding, telling them what they are going to be doing while they are in school. You know what you told me to teach them." Mr. Vargas smiled and relaxed back into the chair, stretching his arms behind him in an exaggerated stretch.

Mr. Beilschmidt nodded curtly and turned his attention to Miss. Penney who had somehow shrunk back into her chair and her gaze was pointedly stuck on the ground in front of her. Her hands tucked neatly in front of her.

"I taught my class about how amazing it is to be an Omega... I mean of course I told them that they are going to be caring for children and that is the most important thing in the world. But one of the students didn't like it when I said that an Omega shouldn't work when they bonded... it was strange but I'm sure she will see how much of an honour it is when she gets older, although she does smell of an Alpha so I'm guessing she's confused about her nature," Miss. Penney mumbled as quickly as she could but her voice lightened in joy when she spoke of what exactly she taught the students.

Once again Mr. Beilschmidt nodded then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to think about what to do. It was obvious Miss. Penney had upset Elizabeta and considering it wasn't the first time an Omega had fled from their class he should have warned the Omega teacher that not all her students would share her views.

"Aurora," he started and forced his voice to remain as calm as possible in case he scared the woman. "I think you should reconsider how to teach this group. Not all of the class share your ideal views on bonding and considering how stubborn Elizabeta Hédeváry can be, it might stop her running off. I think you should form another tactic. I would recommend you make your next lesson about something practical with immediate results."

The Omega stared blankly at him in return. She had the entire semester planned out and now she was suddenly being asked to change in for one student?

"Can she not learn to adapt? I mean there will come a day when she will give into nature is it not better for her to learn now?" she flustered quietly, her face red in embarrassment as she said the words.

The principal sighed but remained firm in his resolve, he didn't like what he heard the woman teach her class and had to find a way to get her to change her teaching plan or parents would start to complain. As much trouble that Elizabeta had caused her parents had somehow come to terms with her personality, most of which he put down to his grandson's friendship with the girl. The fact that Elizabeta was among the best students in the school even passing most Alphas in grades was another matter.

"Look, I heard some of your lesson and... I don't think it's appropriate to teach that way. You need to understand that some of your students might not share your views. Yes in the end an Omega will normally give into nature, but there have been times when they haven't and some of them went on to do great things." He told her.

Glancing up at him she nodded and mumbled, "if you think that this will work then... I suppose I could try changing my teaching plan."

"Good," he agreed, "now go back to your class, I don't think a class should be left unsupervised for too long."

Nodding again she stood up and quietly left the room.

Watching her leave Mr. Vargas turned back to the principal, a huge grin set on his face.

"So trouble with the Omegas then?" he commented and relaxed further into his seat.

"Ja," Mr. Beilschmidt agreed and pinched his nose. He had to brace himself to give out to the man in front of him. If he didn't make it clear enough he was teaching the class incorrectly then nothing would change. A plan fully formed in his head he cleared his throat and locked gazes with Mr. Vargas. "Romulus you need to censor your lessons. You are not taking them seriously enough and I seriously doubt recalling past encounters is considered appropriate education. I thought I could trust you teaching the class but I may have been wrong."

The Alpha stared back at him in shock. It was rare the principal used his first name during school hours even if they were best friends, and to use it to give out to him was even more shocking.

"I just taught them the way I wanted to be taught when I was in school!" he countered. "Look Gerhart I don't know what part of the lesson you heard but I did not tell them anything inappropriate!"

"Then why did Gilbert leave the class? You know how innocent that boy is. You were suppose to teach him in a way that did not have him running out of the class."

"Hey that's not my fault, he shouldn't have babied him as much..." he stopped when he noticed the other Alpha's expression fall. "Sorry that was too far..." he quickly apologised.

"No, you're right. If his father taught the boy himself instead of running away from Hilda's death maybe things would be different," he paused to consider what to say next.

It was a difficult subject that he wasn't comfortable talking about to anyone other than Romulus. Since his daughter in law died in an accident when Gilbert was eight the family had had to adapt to life without her. The accident affected Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig the most. Before it he was a bright happy child who would follow Gilbert around and help him plan his schemes. After he became much more reserved, a lot quieter and scorned his older brother's insane plans. Gilbert on the other hand started acting out more but he closed himself off to other things he associated with his mother. One of which was anything to do with Omegas. His mother was the perfect Omega, always submissive, never talking out of place and the most caring and nurturing mother Gilbert and Ludwig could have had. But the thing that took the most out of the family was how and when the accident occurred. She was in an ambulance going to the hospital to have her third child. For a while the family had fragmented and Gilbert and Ludwig's father would disappear for weeks on end leaving Gilhart to watch his grandchildren. Since that time things had gotten better and his son had remarried but Hilda's death still hung over them like a dark cloud.

"Romulus I need you to reign back on some aspects of what you intended to teach the class. It must be strictly formal and no personal stories in regards to Omegas," Gilhart continued. "I want Gilbert to come to terms with all of that on his own and nothing I or his father have tried to tell him has worked. He looks up to you and you know that." He fixed Romulus with a firm stare. "After all you are his godfather, no-one else can calm him down as quickly as you can. He won't listen to us most of the time and when he does, it's only when he caused a lot of trouble and even then he ignores half the things we say."

Romulus sighed but agreed with a quick nod. "Ok, I'll find out a new way to teach them without being boring. If a student falls asleep in class it's all your fault." He added the last part with a small smirk.

"Fine now go back, you don't want to leave a room full of young Alpha's on their own." Gilhart told him and pulled out a sheaf of paper from a drawer in his desk.

"You're right and bye!" he called and fled from the room.

When he got back to the class he groaned at the sight in front of him. Gilhart was right, the class should not have been left for that long which in reality, was less than ten minutes. A fight had broken out in the middle of the room. Surrounding the fighters stood other Alphas all cheering on their friends or taunting the other Alphas. Then there was Gilbert, stuck right in the middle of the fight shouting obscenities at the others and challenging anyone else willing to take him on. Shaking his head Romulus clapped his hands together in a loud bang forcing the class to give him their full attention. Immediately Gilbert leapt from a dark haired Alpha boy with glasses he held by the shirt ready to punch him.

"It was all their fault!" he shouted, "he laughed at me." He was pointing wildly at the boy he was about to punch who could only straighten up his glasses and shirt and glare at the albino.

"I don't care, everyone get back to their seats and we'll forget this. Now everyone turn to page fifty. We are going to start on a simpler subject for now and move onto what I was going to teach today next week," he commanded and took his seat behind his desk. The class slowly took their seats and started working.

Looking around his class Gilbert scowled at the Alpha he was just fighting with. He couldn't understand how such a prissy little guy could even dare challenge the Awesome him. It was impossible to understand why an annoying little piano player would want to get on his bad side. After all he was awesome and who didn't want to be friends with him? Or at the very least who didn't think he was awesome? Pushing his anger to the side for a minute he glanced down at the book and almost shouting in joy when he realised it was in fact a different topic from earlier. Yes it was biology, but had nothing to do with Omegas. This he could learn about.


	4. Chapter 4

_Second chapter of this update cause I feel bad for being lazy and then getting writers block, so enjoy ^^_

_Ok one warning in this and it's that this chapter mentions underage heats. Nothing happens but I thought I should just put the warning here because I want to progress this on a lot faster now and get to the main part of the story._

* * *

Being separated was hell. Neither would ever admit it though but the more time they spent in their different classes the more they started to miss the other. It was the most they were separated since they met when they were six and it was also the most Elizabeta was forced to interact with the rest of the Omegas in her class. To say the whole situation didn't annoy her was an understatement, she was furious she had to put up with the trivial ideals of the people surrounding her and couldn't wait for the bell to ring signalling the end of her Omega classes. There was one thing she was thankful for, her teacher was no longer the straight out of a Disney film air head she was on her first day. For some reason she understood that Elizabeta wanted to live differently and even if it was obvious she wanted the young Omega to give into her nature, she was willing to work with her and find compromises in her teaching method. At the very least Elizabeta didn't want to scream at her as much as she did during that first lesson. Then there were the days like that one when everything Miss. Penney did and everyone around her for that matter got on her nerves. Her senses were heightened and every whisper, every giggle, every cut off sentence made her paranoid. Every time anyone accidentally brushed up against her she forced herself to suppress a shudder and pushed herself as far away from people as possible. It was like her hearing and sense of touch was on hyper-drive and everyone was talking about her and out to make her life that little more difficult. She just wanted to get out of there and talk to Gilbert. When the bell finally went, she raced from their sewing class and out the door, immediately seeking out Gilbert she threw herself on top of him in a binding hug.

"Woah Liz... are you ok?" Gilbert gasped and held onto her.

Nodding she nuzzled her nose into his neck and breathed in. It was the first time she felt relaxed since she left his side that morning for her Omega classes.

"Right... well I was thinking how about we get some ice cream?" he suggested with a cheeky grin, "last one there has to pay!" He pushed her back and held by her shoulders at arm's length. His ruby eyes twinkling in the sun.

Elizabeta glared at him, her paranoia had finally subsided when he hugged her back and now she felt very exposed. Taking a deep breath she looked to his sides. Antonio and Francis were notably missing.

"Where are the others?" she asked after a slight pause. Her body didn't seem to want to follow her brain's commands and even though there were times when the other two disappeared now she was glad they were gone.

"Oh they had to go to Spain, apparently they needed to learn about their families joint business venture or something," Gilbert answered then crossed his arms, his grin returning.

"Ok... then yea sure lets get ice cream," Elizabeta chirped and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Awesome, race ya!" Gilbert cheered and started running out the gate and down the road, Elizabeta close behind him.

Zipping between pedestrians and across the streets they eventually made it to the ice cream shop, Elizabeta trailing in behind Gilbert. Spinning to mock the Omega, Gilbert froze when he saw her. She was exhausted, her face was bright red, her hair was plastered to her skin and she was gasping for breath.

"I know... I have to pay," she panted and failed to notice the concern in his eyes. By now she was worried, she didn't feel like herself and a race that she normally won or at the very least wouldn't exhaust her had left her gasping for breath.

"No you don't. I'll pay," Gilbert offered, his voice wavering slightly as he took in how his friend was acting. Then something else hit him, she smelt different. Almost like honey, but different in a way he couldn't describe.

"What? Why?" she snapped and stood bolt upright. "I lost that means I have to pay!"

"Because I'm awesome that's why!" Gilbert exclaimed and pointed his thumb to his chest.

Staring wide eyed at the Alpha, Elizabeta felt a blush creep over her cheeks and nodded dumbly at the statement. Normally she would have hit him for saying something so egotistical but now she kind of liked it. She liked how in control he appeared. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts she forced her eyes to the ground and mumbled, "ok but I want marshmallows."

"No problem!" With that Gilbert ran up to the counter and ordered their ice cream. He already knew Elizabeta's order off by heart considering she always bought the same mint chocolate chip and Oreo ice cream cone every time they got ice cream.

As Gilbert got their ice cream Elizabeta chose a table near the window to sit down at. Perching herself on the edge of the seat, her elbows propped up on the table she looked around the small shop. The walls of the shop were lined with large jars of sweets Elizabeta adored but never could convince her parents to let her buy. They were fine with ice cream every so often but they discouraged her from eating sweets. Why though, she had no idea. There were only three other patrons in the shop who were completely wrapped up in their own conversation happily ignoring her as she looked around. Then there was Gilbert paying for the ice cream. She let her eyes linger on him for a few moments longer than she meant to. She intended to see what colour the cashier had dyed her hair (the young Beta had a penchant for dying her hair bright colours with even brighter streaks) but was completely absorbed in watching her Alpha friend. That was until he turned around carrying the ice cream like it was a prize. Once again she felt a blush creep over her cheeks and forced herself to look anywhere else.

"There you go!" he said leaving the ice cream down in front of her. He grinned at her until she returned her smile and looked down at the dessert.

"Hey this is in a tub! And where are the marshmallows?" she asked when she noticed the lack of cone and spongy sweets. In the marshmallows place were nuts.

"I thought you might like this better," he shrugged and plopped himself down in the opposite chair and started devouring his cone. After a moment he stopped and burst out laughing. "Hey look!" he said holding the ice cream out in front of her, she glared at him in return still not happy about her ice cream. "It looks like a melted Smurf!" Blinking she spared a glance at the ice cream then giggled when she noticed the resemblance. The blue bubblegum ice cream had a scoop of mostly white Oreo ice cream on top that when he ate away some it did in fact appear like a melted Smurf. Snorting she suddenly burst into laughter and let her anger about the ice cream fade. "Told ya," Gilbert smirked and returned to his ice cream. Reluctantly Elizabeta grabbed for her spoon and started eating hers. To her utter shock it was exactly what she wanted and within a minute it was gone leaving Gilbert staring at her in shock.

"I think I'm going to get that the next time we're here," she smiled and relaxed back into her chair.

"Hey Liz... are you ok?" Gilbert asked and raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You're acting weird and... you ate the ice cream. Don't you hate nuts?"

Elizabeta stilled at the questions. It was true. She never ate nuts and just then she thought they were amazing on the ice cream. That and Gilbert wasn't even finished his yet.

"Yea, I'm fine!" she exclaimed with as much fake confidence she could muster. Once again she was worried.

"Then why do you smell weird?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks. She smelt weird? She didn't eat anything different apart from the nuts and she didn't wear perfume. She was stunned into silence.

"So I thought if I got you nuts instead of marshmallows you might get mad at me and go back to normal but..." he trailed off and watched her carefully. She was avoiding eye contact and acting skittishly. By now she would have shouted at him and more than likely hit him, but she didn't and it almost looked like she was being submissive. That was impossible, right? Liz would never submit. His thoughts raced at the possibility as to why his friend was acting so strange. But they all landed back to one explanation and one he didn't want to acknowledge. She was too awesome to give into nature.

"I think I need to go home..." she murmured and pushed her seat out to get up.

Jumping to his feet Gilbert held a hand up to stop her.

"I'll walk you home," he commanded and without so much of an argument Elizabeta nodded and let him lead the way. Gulping Gilbert grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the shop, throwing his remaining ice cream in the bin.

They walked the short distance to her house in silence until they got to Elizabeta's street. A sudden wave of warmth washed over her and she doubled over with a whimper.

"Gil," she begged and clung onto his sleeve. "Something's not right." She felt too exposed, the sun was too bright, there were too many dangers around yet there was no-one in sight and only neatly trimmed hedges lined the side of the footpath. Even more worrying than all that, the smells were all wrong. Only one made her feel calm; Gilbert's. Staring up at the young Alpha she clung desperately to his shoulder and buried her face in his clothes and inhaled. She immediately felt relieved the more she breathed in his scent and failed to notice him freeze then slowly edge his face closer to hers. "Get me home... please it's too open here," her voice came out in barely a whisper but it was enough to snap Gilbert back to reality and pull back.

Nodding furiously he tried to forget what he almost did. He was too awesome to do anything like that and he really didn't like how Elizabeta was acting. The girl clinging to him was not one of his best friends, she had to have been replaced by an alien or something.

"Yea the awesome me can do that," he agreed and picked her up bridal style and slowly started making the walk to her house. The very short journey suddenly becoming a lot more difficult by his traitorous body.

Elizabeta only huddled closer to him pressing her nose against his neck. He had to stop several times to stop his head from swirling, having her that close and her scent, her glorious scent surrounding him was too much. Somehow through sheer perseverance they made it to Elizabeta's house. Standing outside her family's large two story manor Gilbert rang the doorbell and impatiently waited on someone to answer.

"Hey someone answer now! Liz needs help!" he shouted through the thick oak doors. Still no-one answered. Gritting his teeth he tried to ignore Elizabeta who had started pleading for him to get closer. Taking one final look at the door he bunched his fists up in frustration that there was still no-one answering. He had to get the key off Elizabeta and he wasn't sure how he would do that. She didn't seem able to think straight and he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Liz," he mumbled and looked straight up at the sky, he couldn't look at her. "We need to get your key I don't think your Mutti heard the doorbell."

Shuffling in his arms Elizabeta pushed herself away from his chest to reach into her jeans and pulled out a key. She held it up in front of her face, squinting through tear rimmed eyes at the small yellow bird on the keyring. "You gave me this..." she muttered almost to herself.

Glancing down he shuddered and for a second his heart stopped and his will broke. She looked between him and the keyring, her face flushed and her eyes half lidded. He had never seen her like that before and it took his breath away. Without a second of hesitation he pulled her face up to his and pushed their lips together. Gasping into the kiss Elizabeta wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed back. Before anything else could happen the door swung open and a loud shout broke them apart. Elizabeta's mother stood gobsmacked at the door.

"Elizabeta! Gilbert! What in the..." she stammered and just as quickly as she opened the door she pulled Elizabeta into her arms and away from Gilbert. Elizabeta whined at the sudden movement and desperately tried to clamber back to Gilbert.

Snapping out of his trance-like state Gilbert blushed furiously at the older Omega and started stammering off an explanation about how he tried to get Elizabeta back when he noticed she was acting strange. Gasping for breath he slowly backed away from Elizabeta until he neared the edge of the step.

"Thanks for bringing her back but you need to get out of here Gilbert and don't think I won't tell your parents," the woman warned him then slammed the door shut.

Clenching his fists in his hair Gilbert cringed at the thought of what he was going to do, what they were going to do. Then like a bucket of water reality hit him. He almost took an Omega, one of his best friends and she was twelve and he was only just thirteen. He would be lucky if he wasn't sent to military school for this. Despite how much trouble he knew he was in, his mind kept falling back to the fact that it was official. Elizabeta was an Omega and it wasn't something he could pretend wasn't true anymore. That thought terrified him more than anything else. Spinning on his heel he raced out the gate and back to his house which happened to only be a few houses down the road. Rushing in through the even more impressive mansion he reached his room and slammed the door shut. He needed time to think and figure out how to deal with what just happened.

Meanwhile in Elizabeta's house Elizabeta's mother clung her daughter to her chest and quickly made her way through the manor until they reached Elizabeta's room. Laying her daughter on the bed, she tried to calm the girl but failing that she quickly ran off and returned with arms full of blankets and soft furnishings like cushions and pillows. As Elizabeta lay squirming on the bed and whimpering for Gilbert to return her mother set out on making a nest. When satisfied with the results, she moved her daughter to it and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Sweetie, it'll be ok..." she soothed and silently left the room, shutting the door behind her. Elizabeta's eyes widened at the sudden loss of company but calmed when she saw her mother return with a small brown box. "Shhh, Lizzie I need you to pay attention." Elizabeta blearily gazed up at her mother and watched her pull a pink object out of the box. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was. The final nail in her coffin and the final confirmation of her nature. "I noticed a few changes in you over the last few days and I didn't want to say anything in case I would scare you... but I suppose it's too late for that now. So anyway I got you these for when your first heat started and I was hoping to talk to you this evening about it actually," she chuckled dryly at the sheer ill timing of everything. "I thought that you would have at least two more days until this started and..."

"I want Gil.." Elizabeta cut her off in a pathetic beg. "I just want Gil." She felt tears trickle down her cheeks but refused to acknowledge them.

"Lizzie, sweetheart you can't..." Elizabeta wasn't listening. Instead she curled up into a ball and started crying. Knowing she couldn't do anything to help her daughter, she walked over to the curtains and shut them. Sighing she looked over her daughter and knelt down beside her. "I'm going to lock the door from the outside, but you still have your en-suite and I will bring food up until this passes. The first one is always the worst but don't worry, when it passes you'll feel weak but it will get better." Saddened that her daughter was still ignoring her she left the room, the door closing with a click after her, effectively telling Elizabeta her fate was sealed.

Overcome by a feeling of being trapped she quickly shed her clothes and gasped at the relief it brought. Curling back up into a ball she stared at the box of "toys" her mother left. She didn't want to use them and she wouldn't. But she couldn't stop her hand from inching closer, she couldn't stop her mind from fantasising about a certain Alpha. She couldn't stop the shame that her moans, cries of pleasure and emptiness brought her. She couldn't stop her self-hatred from taking over. What she felt before was bad, but this was a new kind of hell. Her heats have officially started and much earlier than all her peers. She could no longer hide from her nature.

* * *

_Reviews would be amazing and if you see any plot holes or anything that doesn't make sense please point it out. I don't bite and it helps me write better ^^_

_I know I didn't explain what Betas do and all that but I will get to it soon, I promise._

_Finally just want some ideas for future pairings. Which do people prefer USUK or FRUK? I love both and they will both work in this. I'm bringing England into this fic in the next chapter and I'm still debating who to pair him with. Let me know in a review or PM if you want :D_

_Until next time which should hopefully be sooner. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Long chapter is long :O Seriously I had to force myself to stop writing._

_Ok gonna take this opportunity to thank every who took the time to review, follow and favourite. I love you guys! You are all awesom (but not as awesome as Prussia)_

_Warnings in this chapter are swearing, family drama and well more swearing and defying authority. _

_Anarchist new character comes in :D_

* * *

The next day Gilbert woke up near dawn. Glancing out the window he scrunched his eyes together in the light. Picking up the clock on his nightstand he gasped at the time, it was just after six a.m. Bringing him out of his trance his stomach growled loudly telling him he had indeed fallen asleep when he got home and no-one had some to scold him. If anything he expected his step-mother to be the first one threatening to break down his door then rip him apart for being so stupid. Groaning at the pain growing in his stomach he pushed himself from his bed and kicked off his shoes. Carefully he opened his door and silently made his way to the kitchen. Expensive modern art hung off every carefully decorated wall as he passed, when he got to the large grand staircase he looked around. Satisfied he was still alone he padded down them, avoiding the one stair that creaked he soon found himself in the main hallway. The mansion was large, the floors were covered in expensive grey marble tiles on which lay even more expensive rugs and furniture. The whole place was immaculate and each piece of modern pine furniture was gleaming and free of dust. After what seemed like an age he finally made it to the kitchen. Crossing the room he passed shining black granite counter tops and state of the art kitchen appliances he pulled open the door of a large steel grey American fridge. Amazed he found a plate with what he assumed was last night's dinner. Pulling it out he grinned to see it was a plate of the Vargas' pasta. On it lay a note saying:

_Gilbert we need to talk about what happened. I don't think dragging you out of your room would make things any better but what you did was very serious and there will be consequences. You also missed a very important dinner last night and I can promise you that will not happen again._

_Your father._

Groaning as he read it he pulled off the cling film protecting the food and popped it into the microwave for five minutes. As he waited he searched the joining rooms hoping to find some clue as to what dinner he missed, the only clue he found was the pasta itself. He knew the Vargas's were coming over but they always did. It wasn't anything new. Sighing he sat himself down at the breakfast bar and sank his head into his hands. He didn't want anyone to wake up, he didn't want to be told off for trying to get his best friend home. Falling back into dreamland he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Gilbert why are you up so early?" came a voice from behind him. Jumping Gilbert spun on his stool and stared wide eyed at the eight year old blonde boy who stood behind him rubbing his steel blue eyes. A fuzzy blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Where were you yesterday anyway? Vatti was looking everywhere for you."

"Ludwig don't sneak up on me like that!" Gilbert gasped and clutched his hand to his chest, he could have sworn he was going to have a heart attack when Ludwig suddenly appeared.

"Sorry, so why are you up and where were you?"

"I got hungry and I was being awesome yesterday so I went to bed early," he quickly explained, just as he said that the microwave beeped telling him his food was ready. Rushing over he grabbed a dishcloth to pick the plate up and took the plate out of the microwave, blowing on it occasionally to cool the boiling food down. On his way back to his stool he grabbed a fork and a glass of water then started wolfing down the food.

"Ok... Vatti was really mad at you for some reason though, what did you do?"

Gilbert froze, a piece of pasta dangled from his lips.

"Um... I don't know if I can. I mean I'm so awesome I tried to help out but..." he stammered and threw the rest of his food into him. Punching his chest to encourage the food stuck in his throat to move on down he placed his plate in the dishwasher. Then downing the glass of water he put the empty glass in beside it.

"He said something about Liz, did something happen?"

Gilbert clenched his eyes shut. There were times he hated when his brother was smart.

"Ja... something happened and I might get in a lot of trouble for it."

"Is that why you smell funny?"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks. He smelt weird? He hadn't noticed it but then again how could he?

"What do I smell like?" he asked hesitantly.

"Honey and something... I think crackers but nicer," Ludwig scrunched up his face as he thought of what exactly his older brother smelt of.

"Scheiße... this isn't good," Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and sank into a stool.

"You know you shouldn't swear," Ludwig told him and took the stool beside his. "Oh yea Vatti said you should have been at the dinner last night."

Gilbert spared his younger brother a look and forced himself to ask why.

"Because the Hédeváry's were over and our families were supposed to arrange something."

"Why?" Gilbert couldn't think of a reason that was important enough to force him to go to one dinner.

"I heard them talking about something... umm it was to do with Elizabeta and time or something..." Ludwig trailed off and stared down at the floor in concentration.

"Did you not go to the dinner?"

"No, Feliciano, his brother and grandfather were over. They kept me out of the dining room the entire time," Ludwig explained. "I would have tried to listen in more but Feli kept distracting me."

"It's ok," Gilbert comforted his brother and messed up his hair. "You were awesome for getting that much info anyway." He grinned down at the grumpy boy who tried to fix his hair.

"Don't do that!" he scolded and jumped down from the stool.

Just then a small yellow bird flew into the room and started pecking angrily at Gilbert's cheek.

"Sorry Gilbird!" he cried and ran over to a cupboard and pulled out a bag of bird seed.

Leading the way back up to his room they quickly covered the distance and closed the door behind them. Moving across the room he filled Gilbird's feed dish in his cage and sat back to watch the small canary yellow bird eat. It still chirped angrily at Gilbert but he knew it was just mad at him for not taking care of it the night before.

"Oi West you should go back to bed," he said to his younger brother who had plopped himself down on Gilbert's bed and wrapped himself in the blankets.

"Why do you call me West?" Ludwig grumpily asked for what he must have considered the millionth time.

"Kesesese because I'm awesome," Gilbert replied, waiting for an answer Gilbert watched Gilbird dance around his cage now happy he got fed. However his reply went on deaf ears and he turned to see Ludwig sleeping in a bundle of blankets. Sighing Gilbert decided it was probably not the best to wake the boy and set about doing the homework he obviously didn't do the night before. Slouching over to his desk he pulled his bag close and threw out the books. He spent the next hour and a half grumbling angrily as he solved various math's, English and German problems until it was finally complete. Leaning back into the seat he heard other people starting to move in the house. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door. Casting a final look over Ludwig, he got up and slowly pulled the door open. To his horror his father stood on the other side, glowering down at his son.

"Gilbert a word," he commanded.

Gilbert nodded and quickly left the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

They made their way down to his father's study which consisted of sterile white walls, portraits framed in thick black wood and black furniture.

Seating himself down on one of the uncomfortable squarish armchairs he eventually looked up at his father and saw fury raging through his grayish eyes. His greying blonde hair seemed to stand on end and his wrinkles appeared more prominent around his eyes. He had never seen his father as mad at him as he did now.

"I want you to explain exactly what happened yesterday between you and the Hédeváry girl right now," his father demanded.

Gulping down his fear Gilbert launched into his explanation, trying to make it as concise as possible and explain everything and why he did what he did. The only part he couldn't save himself on was when he kissed her. His face lit up a bright red as he recalled that moment. Once finished he stared at his father hoping against hope he would understand it was all a mistake and he tried to help. But that didn't happen. Instead his father started shouting at him, demeaning his son's actions telling him how stupid he was and to make matters worse how stupid he was to miss the dinner the night before. Apparently nobody knew Gilbert was in his room sleeping and because his phone had died they assumed he was out with his friends again and lost track of time. Gilbert had no choice but to sit through the lecture and listen. If he tried to interject he knew he would only be met with more anger. Eventually silence took over and Gilbert found enough bravery to ask the question he wanted to ask all morning.

"Why was that dinner so important?"

His father's eyes went wide and he slammed his fist into the desk.

"That dinner was to decide your future! But now there is a chance it could have all been ruined!" his father yelled at him. Gilbert could see a vein threatening to pop on the side of his father's face but decided to try and ignore it.

"How?"

"How? You dare ask how? Gilbert the Hédeváry's were here to arrange to see if we would allow for you to take Elizabeta as your mate in the future, but because you were sleeping they couldn't decide for themselves if they wanted you as a son in law."

Gilbert stared at the man in utter shock. He was probably going to have an arranged marriage? And he missed the main dinner that normally started the whole ordeal? He expected something like this but not as soon. Sure arranged marriages were fairly common among the richer people in society and as far as he knew his family was one of the richest in the world thanks to their car company and a few others he didn't know much about. But he expected to be almost forced to marry someone less awesome than Liz and now… he didn't know how he felt. A strange twisting feeling settled in his stomach the more he thought about it. He didn't hate the idea, in fact he liked it… a bit. He was too awesome to admit to liking the idea of marrying Liz.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked shakily when the information finally sank in.

His father's eyes opened in surprise. He was not expecting his son to react as well as he did. He fully expected a tantrum and for Gilbert to disappear for a few hours. Not to ask how he could help. Did he want to marry Elizabeta?

"I suppose you could," he informed his son, "first you need to take it upon yourself to apologise to them and arrange another dinner. It has to be here and before the end of Elizabeta's heat. You cannot go over there, do you understand?"

Gilbert nodded in confirmation.

"But there is the issue of what happened. They will not forgive you for that so easily and I am still considering sending you to military school to sort out your... behavioural issues before I can even allow you to marry." He set his son with a firm glare.

Once again Gilbert nodded.

"Ok now go get ready for school and get a shower first, you still smell of her and we do not need people asking questions. Oh and any more miss-haps and I will call off this and you will be sent off to military school."

As soon as he was let free Gilbert raced up to his room, grabbed a towel and took a quick shower. Coming back into his room he noticed Ludwig had left and he quickly got change, grabbed a slice of toast from the kitchen and made his way to school.

When he got to school he was glad the smell had washed off otherwise he couldn't imagine the amount of questioning he would have gotten. One thing he was glad of more than any other was the fact Francis and Antonio were back and he could, for now at least escape his home life.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Somehow Gilbert was able to arrange another dinner with the Hédeváry's for that evening and despite a few mistakes he made an overall good impression. The fact the he actually was Elizabeta's best friend only aided his cause.

The one thing that did almost ruin the entire night was the events of the previous day. Elizabeta's mother Evike Hédeváry, was still furious with him over what had happened. At the start she refused to listen to his reasons for what happened but eventually calmed.

For some reason Gilbert couldn't feel happier when they left feeling a lot better about their daughter's future as he was considered a potential Alpha for her.

Then again he was too awesome not to consider?

However there was one clause, he would have to find a way to make her accept her nature. That was one aspect he wasn't comfortable with, but he knew there had to be a way around it. He was awesome enough to help her find it too.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Elizabeta hesitantly stepped into the room and grimaced as the murmur of conversations suddenly died. The group of Omegas sitting near the front of the room suddenly snapped their attention to her and suddenly bolted towards her. Within seconds she was surrounded and the questions began.

"What was it like?"

"How did it feel? Was it good?"

"Who are you gonna take as an Alpha?"

"Do you feel any different now?"

"You smell different, how did you know when it hit?"

"Did Gilbert really..."

The last question was abruptly cut short by a loud shout from the back. Shifting their attention in that direction they saw Gilbert angrily glaring at the group, his face bright red in embarrassment.

"Leave her alone! How would any of you guys feel if you were suddenly bombarded with questions? It's totally unawesome and you all should back off!" he yelled at them and forced them to slink back to their chairs. He shot Elizabeta an awkward smile and made his way back to his chair, Francis and Antonio sparing comforting smiles in her direction as well.

"SÍ you should just ignore them Liz," Antonio said in as comforting voice as he could.

Nodding Elizabeta couldn't help but agree with him and quickly took her seat beside them. As she took out her notebooks and set up her table for the class the teacher walked in, a new student following shortly after. Once again silence fell over the class as they analysed the newcomer. Since her heat Elizabeta's sense of smell was still heightened allowing her to pick out the newcomer's scent over the rest of the class. However it only left her confused. By now she was able to tell whether someone was an Alpha, Beta or Omega, but the newcomer wore so much deodorant it masked his natural scent. She could only assume the newcomer was an Alpha given his stance and wardrobe choice. He was shorter than average, had spiky blonde hair that Elizabeta could have sworn she saw some green in. He wore tight black jeans with a chain hanging off the heavily studded belt, a slightly loser top with Sex Pistols written on it. The most surprising thing about his appearance was the abundance of piercings he wore. From what Elizabeta could tell he had at least twenty in his ears alone. Not counting the two in his right eyebrow, the one on his nose Elizabeta couldn't hazard a guess at how many he actually had. That's when she noticed the other thing that almost made her burst out laughing. If she didn't see the piercing through one of them she could have sworn the boy had glued caterpillars to his face in place of eyebrows. Then there were his striking green eyes, that were focused directly on her in an angry glare...

"Ok class," the grey haired Beta teacher started, she pushed her wire frame glasses up her straight nose and gazed around with sharp grey eyes. "I would like to introduce your new classmate Arthur Kirwan, he is an exchange student from England. Arthur would you like to tell everyone about yourself?" she turned her attention back to the boy.

"No thanks, I would rather not," he answered quickly, his glare never faltering. "Where's my seat?" he shot an icy look his teachers way.

"Are you sure you don't..."

"As I said before and I will say it again, no. I don't see a reason to tell them about myself in the hopes we shall all become best friends and live happily ever after," he retorted, fire flaring in his eyes. The second he uttered the words a wave of laughter went through the Alphas and Betas, Elizabeta joining in. Smirking at the reaction Arthur continued to stare at the teacher until she eventually conceded.

"Fine take the empty seat beside Miss Hédeváry," she told him and took her own seat behind her desk, "she's the Omega near the back... the one with brown hair."

Arthur once again smirked and stepped forward through the lines of desks until he reached his. Turning to Elizabeta he set her with an angry look and bent over to her. "Find something funny when I came in?" he asked in an angry hushed tone.

Returning his look Elizabeta grinned at the challenge. "Yea, your eyebrows. Did you decide to glue caterpillars to them this morning or do they always look that way?" she returned.

Arthur turned a pale shade of pink and rage burned in his eyes. "They're hereditary," he answered shortly, "and shouldn't an Omega keep her mouth shut?"

It wasn't even a second after the words escaped his lips did he notice gravity suddenly shift and he was lifted into the air. Panicking he glanced down to see searing red eyes glowering into his green.

"Le...let me down!" he screamed at the albino and started thrashing to get out of the other boys grip.

"Apologise," Gilbert growled at him and tightened his grip on Arthur's top, threatening to strangle him.

"Wh...Why in the bloody hell should I? That... that bitch.." he was met with a fist to his face and was sent flying into another desk. The Beta girl sitting at it jumped away from the two with a scream.

Scrambling to his back, Arthur stared wide eyed at the Alpha towering over him. He could see and feel everyone's eyes boring holes into him.

"Gilbert leave him," Elizabeta warned him. Watching the Omega move from her seat, Arthur could see the anger in Gilbert's face disappear and confusion set in.

"But Liz..."

"No! He's an ass but if he has a problem with me I can sort it out myself," she sent Arthur a competitive smirk and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but if he hurts you, the awesome me will beat the living shit out of him," Gilbert conceded and glared down at the blonde who was still on the floor.

Before anyone could say or do anything else both Gilbert and Arthur were dragged out of the room by their teacher. The middle aged woman muttering furiously under her breath. The next thing they knew they were in front of the principal who shot daggers at his grandson.

"I suppose you're going to say it's not your fault again Gilbert," the man sighed and kept his eyes firmly on his grandson.

Gilbert refused to answer and instead stared at the wall in front of him.

"Gilbert, if you don't answer me now you will be in for hell when you get home."

That was enough to convince Gilbert to start talking and he quickly reamed off the events that had happened in the classroom. Gilhart nodded slowly, glad that for once his grandson's recount of events was almost identical to the teachers. The one glaring difference was the reason he started the fight.

"So you expect me to believe you started that fight because Arthur insulted Miss Hédeváry?" he asked and Gilbert nodded furiously in agreement.

"Ja, he told her to shut up cause she's an Omega!"

Gilhart spared a look at Arthur who was staring at one spot on the wall for the entire time, his face red with anger and a large bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Mr. Kirkland is this true?" he asked.

Arthur forced his attention back to the man and glared at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"...yes," he said in a small mumble.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Gilhart tried in vain to figure out why the boy would say such a thing. Unable to reach a conclusion he eventually decided to ask.

"Why would an Omega say that to another Omega?" The blonde boy froze in place, his eyes like saucers as he stared in complete shock at the principal.

"I... I uh... didn't want anyone to know... about my," he trailed off and tears started trickling down his cheeks.

It was now Gilbert's turn to stare at the blonde. Never had he imagined the hot tempered newcomer was an Omega, if anything he thought he was an Alpha or at the very least a Beta.

"You're an Omega?" he stammered and twisted in his seat to watch the boy.

Arthur nodded slowly and let his gaze fall to the floor.

"Wait what happened to your piercings? And wasn't your name Kirwan?" Gilbert couldn't help but ask as many questions as he could now he had started.

"Gilbert stop it now," Gilhart warned him, but Gilbert didn't listen and continued to question the boy.

"Come on! If you thought you were so awesome before don't be unawesome now! Why did the teacher say you had a different name and where are your piercings?"

"I... asked the teacher to tell everyone I had a different name because my family's really famous and I don't want anyone knowing who I am. As for the piercings they're clip-ons," Arthur mumbled sadly and brushed back a stray tear. He reached in his pocket and held his hand out with the contents. Sure enough in it lay the earrings and nose ring he had worn earlier.

At this Gilhart raised an eyebrow, he wasn't told that Arthur wanted to remain anonymous. As for the piercings he never noticed the piercings that adorned the boy's face, but considering the amount in Arthur's outstretched hand, he could only imagine how many he wore to class.

"But the eyebrow ones... why are they still in?" Gilbert asked completely oblivious to anything other than getting answers.

"They're real, I got them yesterday when I snuck out," Arthur smirked at the memory of his parents finding out and the horror on their faces.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed and shot to his feet, "you and Liz are gonna get along great. She hates all those unawesome Omegas and you're not like them! But next time don't say anything mean to her or I will have to be awesome and kick your arse." Gilbert had a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

Staring up at the albino boy Arthur couldn't believe the transformation he was just witness to. One minute this boy wanted to beat him into a pulp, the next he was telling him he would get along great with the Omega he just insulted. This was a very strange day.

Gilhart coughed to break up the conversation and motioned towards the clock behind him.

"Boys, I think I can trust you two to not start something like this again," he said and stood up. "If it does happen again, Gilbert you will be held accountable." Gilbert tried to oppose but was met with a quick shush and fell back into silence. "As for now you both need to be going to class, Arthur I will walk you to yours," he walked out from behind his desk over to the door and held it open.

Arthur fell into step behind the principal and Gilbert fled down the hall as soon as he escaped the office.

A few almost too short minutes later Arthur and the principal were outside a class. After Gilhart knocked Miss. Penney opened the door and spared a confused look down at the boy.

"Miss. Penney this is your new student Arthur Kirwan, please make sure to ensure he is included into your class... he may have a few difficulties getting along with his classmates," Gilhart explained and pushed the boy forward.

Arthur glared at the teacher, he could already tell she was the kind of Omega he hated and was not going to bend to her will so easily.

"Oh, ok then. Welcome to the school Arthur I hope you..." she said in a kind voice but Arthur pushed passed her.

Shaking his head Gilhart left the teacher to figure out how to deal with the boy, after all he was much too busy fixing Gilbert's last mess to think about much else.

Quickly scooting into the class she looked at the boy who had drawn the eyes of every Omega in the room.

"Arthur if you want to take a seat we can start class," she told him with a faint smile.

"Tch, what if I don't want to?" he snorted. His eyes were firmly set on Elizabeta who glared daggers back in return.

"Well I suppose you could stand there..."

"I was wondering why it looked like you were gonna start crying when Gilbert hit you," Elizabeta shot at him, venom lacing every word.

"Humph and he just said you weren't that bad in the principal's office, I guess he was wrong," Arthur replied casually, a smirk once again playing on his face.

"That depends on who I have to deal with," her nostrils flared in anger.

"Ok Arthur please take a seat now or I will be forced to get the principal back," Miss Penney cut in. They turned their attention back to the woman and saw she had turned a bright shade of red and was panting; like that one minute of authority had taken a lot out of her. But if Elizabeta didn't know any better, it probably did.

Annoyed Arthur took the only free armchair in the room and reclined back into the plush blue fabric.

"Good," Miss. Penney said and let a smile return to her lips. "Ok to start today off I suppose all of you know by now that one member of our class has reached her first stage of adulthood." All eyes shifted to Elizabeta aside from Arthur's, he was too busy analysing the room in sheer disgust at the furnishings and pictures that decorated the room. "So Elizabeta want to talk about it? You may be able to help the rest of your class."

Elizabeta was frozen in place; that was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. She was only just accepting that she was an Omega but she was far from happy about it, now though she knew she couldn't escape it.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told them as firmly as she could.

The optimistic looks being sent her way suddenly dulled and she could feel pressure to tell them everything build the longer they stared.

"But Elizabeta, some of your classmates are a little scared about what will happen. Can you not reassure them it's normal and that there is nothing to worry ab..." she was cut off by a sharp laugh from Arthur. Snapping their attention to the blonde they watched him break into uncontrollable laughter and fall off the seat. Calming he reached the arm and pulled himself up; still chucking under his breath.

"Yes because that's exactly what it's like. Listen up class it's like a dream! One day out of nowhere you suddenly get this weird feeling and it's like half of your body is on fire, and not in the good way. You're left for a fucking week bedridden while you moan and plea for any fucking Alpha who just happens to be near to come in and shove their dick in you! Is that really something that people want? Oh and don't even get me started on the slick, it feels like shit when your arse is wet for so fucking long and you know what there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. Want to know why? Because that is the blessing of being the bearers of the future, an amazing Omega. Oh and lets not forget what happens when you just happen to be hanging out with an Alpha when your heat starts, chances are they will try and shag you! Yea now tell me how amazing that is!" Arthur spat out viciously. Miss. Penney stared at him in complete shock, she had never heard an Omega talk like that about heats before, let alone swear. "What? Do you honestly think all that pain and humiliation of having your mother go out and buy you a fucking dildo and then having to hear you the entire time is a blessing? Oh wait you're the kind of Omega that thinks Disney portrayed things realistically." Panting harshly after his rant he glared daggers at the teacher who paled at the confrontation.

"You surprise me Arthur," Elizabeta said with a slight laugh, she was the only one brave enough to break the silence. "But you forgot how weak you feel and how embarrassing it is when your body makes you give in when there is an Alpha around, you can't even control what you say then."

Arthur smirked at her; it was the last thing he expected to see Elizabeta agreeing with him. "Heats really are the worst aren't they?"

"Yep, they fucking suck," she reclined back into her red beanbag, "and the smell, when mines finally ended I stunk of sweat and slick. It was disgusting, to make it worse my mother just smiled when I finally was able to leave my room yesterday like I hadn't spent the whole fucking week... you know..."

"Yes I know exactly what you mean, but you could always have it worse..." Arthur sighed at pinched the bridge of his nose. He fought to suppress the memories of having his first heat being published in English papers a mere month before hand. God he hated being from that family.

"True, I heard about some prince form some other country a while ago who had it broadcast," Elizabeta agreed and thankfully for Arthur she missed the grimace that ran across his face.

After a moment of silence it was broken by a small command from Miss. Penney. "Both of you go to the principal's office now and take this note," she told them and held out a small note.

"After you then," Arthur said with a jeer and stood up from his seat. Elizabeta complied with a grin and took the note and left the room.

Outside they slowly made their way to the office.

"Would never have guessed you were an Omega," Elizabeta started.

"I would rather not let a blood type hold me back," Arthur answered, "you know for an Omega you are not that bad."

"Well apart from earlier neither are you," Elizabeta returned and sent a sideways grin his way. "I don't think they expected that."

"No they did not, but they will know soon enough, naive morons," Arthur laughed dryly at the events set out in front of his classmates. "Do you think we are going to get in a lot of trouble for swearing?"

"No," Elizabeta scoffed and Arthur raised a thick eyebrow in confusion, seeing this she continued, "Gilbert is Mr. Beilschmidt's grandson and Gilbert is my best friend. We never get in a lot of trouble... well normally anyway."

"Really? I did not know that."

"Yea to make it even better Gilbert's in line to be head Alpha after his dad so he can't be seen to have too much on his permanent record or he can't take over."

"Fascinating... but he isn't here right now, are you sure we will be fine without him?"

"Probably... I once beat up an Alpha girl who wanted to marry her brother," Elizabeta shuddered at the concept, "Gilbert was sick then but apparently I have exemplary circumstances that my parents arranged with the Beilschmidt's that make me immune to getting into too much trouble. But there are lines I can't cross... and I don't think I crossed one this time. I was just honest."

Arthur considered her answer before nodding in hope that they really wouldn't get in too much trouble, if all else fails he could always use his family's power to get them out of trouble.

They turned a corner and gasped when they saw a very familiar albino waiting outside the principal's office.

"Gilbert," Elizabeta called and raced forward. "Why are you here?"

Gilbert turned to grin at the two, "I was just being awesome and then that prissy Edelstein prick said something about your heat so I punched him!" he said as easily as he would if he were recounting a funny story in which he didn't beat someone up. "You guys?" Elizabeta stopped at the question.

"We swore in class and told them exactly what heats are like," Arthur filled him in and shot Elizabeta an understanding look. "It seems like they didn't appreciate the truth."

"That's awesome! So are you guys friends?"

"Sort of, I'm still gonna beat him up," Elizabeta supplied before Arthur could answer.

"I look forward to the fight," Arthur challenged, his eyes glinting in delight.

The door beside them opened and Gilhart walked out, looking down at the small queue he sighed and took the note from Elizabeta, reading it he glared at the Omegas and pulled Gilbert into his office. As he disappeared into the room Gilbert said a cheery farewell and winked at the two. Elizabeta suddenly felt her cheeks redden and forced them to return to their normal colour.

"So... who was the Alpha you were with when your heat started," Arthur asked when an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Why should I tell you?" Elizabeta retorted.

"Because I saw you blush there now."

"If you saw that then you don't need to ask," Elizabeta angrily stared at him until he chuckled, "why are you laughing?"

"Because I was expecting you to ask me who I was with when mines started," he brushed away a small tear and shot her a smile.

"Who were you with?"

"Just some idiotic American who if my parents had not have found us would be in prison right now," he answered and stared off into space. "I suppose it's the same story as yours?"

"A little bit, he tried to get me home but my mother took a long time to answer the door. I guess... did you kiss that Alpha," she touched her lips as the memory flooded back.

"Yes, I... we got very close and. Why am I even talking about this?"

"Because you asked me first." Elizabeta smirked at him and saw a small blush cross his face, judging by the heat in her cheeks she was blushing as well.

"Well that would be a valid reason, it's actually nice having someone to talk to. Every other Omega I have met is so vapid and uninteresting they just annoy me."

"Yep same here."

This time they fell into a comfortable silence until the door opened beside them and out fell a shouting Gilbert and an even angrier Mr. Beilschmidt.

"I'm going home and I told you before it wasn't my fault! I tried to get her home but her Mutti didn't answer the door quickly!" Gilbert yelled at the older Alpha, his face pure red in anger.

"Gilbert get back into this office now!" the principal snapped at his grandson seemingly forgetting about the other students who were watching the fight in shock.

"No Gramps I'm not going in there just to listen to you tell me off. I did nothing wrong!" Gilbert yelled, his voice breaking slightly in the middle. Turning he started marching down the hallway.

"Gilbert, if you don't come back now that's it. Ludwig will take your place in line to be head Alpha and you will be sent to military school," the older growled.

Gilbert froze in his spot and bunched his fists together. That title meant more to him than nearly everything else. Spinning he glared at his grandfather but stopped when he saw the Omegas staring at them. With a huff he walked straight passed his grandfather and back into the office. A little more content Gilhart looked down to his side and blanched at seeing the two Omegas staring up at him.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," Elizabeta started, suddenly overcome with submissiveness. "It wasn't Gilbert's fault, he saw I was acting weird and then he tried to get me back home on time; he really did. He even mixed up my ice cream to see if I would notice and when I didn't he pretty much tried to race me home but I..." her pleas faded when she reached the part she tried to forget.

"Elizabeta, that is not the issue. He should have called your parents to tell them what was happening," Gilhart tried to explain but was abruptly cut off by Elizabeta.

"How could he? They never answer their phones and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten home," tears started forming in her eyes as she begged for the Alpha to be more lenient on Gilbert.

"Fine," he sighed and stepped back a little. "I will consider that." With that he went back into the office shutting the door behind him.

"Well... that was interesting," Arthur commented after a few minutes passed.

Elizabeta sadly hummed a yes in agreement.

"So why do you want to keep him out of trouble?" Arthur asked.

"He's my best friend and if it wasn't for him I would probably be alone."

"I see..." Arthur said in contemplation. "Well hopefully things will work out." He sent her the first genuine smile she saw him make all day and brightened at it.

"Yea... I don't want him to go to military school, he needs to stay here."

More time passed and between listening to any snippets they could hear from the office they made idle conversation about their past. Elizabeta learnt that Arthur was from a very wealthy English family that runs a publishing company. She also learnt that the Alpha he was with was sent back to America and banned from crossing the Atlantic until he was sixteen, but that didn't stop Arthur from contacting him. Soon the door to the office opened once again and a sullen Gilbert walked out. Without glancing back at the Omegas he walked back to his class. Before he left their sight a disgruntled Mr. Beilschmidt called the Omegas into the office for what Elizabeta feared was going to be her worst punishment yet.

As he continued to tell them off for their behaviour and giving them a month's worth of detention Elizabeta couldn't keep her mind focused on what was happening. She could only think of what was said to Gilbert to make him act like that. It was honestly one of the most worrying things she ever had to think about.

* * *

_Leaving it here cause my brain started to melt and it's 4am and I have to get up in 4 hours -.-_

_So England is in it now :D Hope people like almost punk Arthur cause he was kinda fun to write ^^ That and I adore punk England but he's thirteen in this so he can't be a full punk...yet. Opinions on his character?_

_Oh and if you guys see any mistakes please point them out too!_

_Also still open for opinions on which one I will put in this FrUk or UsUk. It's set up for both right now and I am not opposed to a love triangle if people would like that ^^'_

_As always reviews and everything are amazing and they just make my day so much brighter it's insane :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry this took so long I hit really bad writers block and couldn't write, but the second I got a chance I wrote this and in less than two hours as well :O __Gilbert is a little OCish in this but he'll be back to his awesome self soon and loads more BTT cause I feel like I was neglecting Francis and Antonio which I never meant to do_

_Ok so umm no more excuses and enjoy ^^_

_Also big thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favourited. You guys are awesome :D_

* * *

"Hey," Elizabeta called to Francis and Antonio when both her and Arthur found them in the canteen later on that day during lunch. "What happened to Gilbert? When he left the principal's office he looked really depressed, he didn't even say anything to us."

Turning their attention away from the hushed conversation they were having they looked at her then swapped a concerned look.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Francis answered with a sigh, "he came back to class and refused to talk. He just paid attention to the teachers since then."

"Si, he didn't even laugh when I tripped Francis," Antonio added.

"Really?" Elizabeta gasped in shock, that was very strange for Gilbert but it only brought more attention to what else was amiss, "Where is he now?"

Francis and Antonio shrugged and cast their gazes over the canteen. Normally Gilbert would be easy to pick out; along with his snow white hair and insanely loud personality he was very hard to miss in a crowd.

"Yet another thing we were hoping you could answer," Francis said quietly.

"All we know is that he got into a fight with the principal and then just left after..." Elizabeta mumbled.

"We?" Antonio cocked an eyebrow at the word and shifted to see Arthur standing awkwardly behind Elizabeta. "You're that guy from earlier! What are you doing with Liz?"

Francis immediately stared at Arthur, keeping eye contact he stood up and sauntered over to the Omega.

"Oh yea," Elizabeta perked up, "Arthur here is in my Omega classes, "he's not that bad when you actually talk to him."

"Really now? So that's why he smelt off," Antonio commented thoughtfully.

"I do not smell off!" Arthur snapped and took a step forward, fully intending to start a fight if he had to.

"Ah but mon ami, you wear so much cologne it masks your natural scent," Francis purred dangerously. Standing up he sauntered over to the Omega and sniffed at his hair. Arthur froze in his spot unable to react to the Alpha.

"Th-that's the point and back off frog!" he screeched and pushed Francis back, causing the Frenchman to tumble backwards into Antonio.

Francis chuckled at his reaction but it didn't stop him winking at the Omega who bristled under the attention. Slowly backing away from Francis Arthur shot Elizabeta a concerned look but was appalled to see the girl giggle at him.

"Relax Arthur he'll flirt with anything with legs," she explained, a smirk still playing on her lips.

"How dare you Elizabeta! I will not," Francis countered and feigned offence but the grin that be barely concealed gave him away.

"Really now?" she challenged and crossed her arms.

"Oui, I will not flirt with anyone too young, anyone who is already involved with one of my friends or anyone else," he explained with an air of dignity only he could attain when talking about anything on that subject.

"Right, so the time you flirted with that girl who loves fish. That doesn't count, does it?" Elizabeta challenged and took a step closer to tower over the Alpha.

"I was not flirting with Chelle," Francis argued and stood up to glare at her, "she is my cousin and I was just chasing away some Alphas who were annoying her."

Elizabeta froze and stared up at the Frenchman.

"Who have a cousin?" she asked in complete shock, she could see Antonio nodding his head and smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oui and thanks to me she's not being bullied anymore," Francis sighed and turned away from them. After taking a few steps away he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "So shall we get food today or starve to death. I don't think Gil is going to meet up with us."

"Yea... sorry about that Francis," Elizabeta mumbled and slowly followed him along with Antonio and Arthur.

"It's ok," he smiled back at her, "but next time think about who you are talking to. After all it's Antonio who chases Omegas who are too young." He shot his friend an evil smirk and was quickly met with a heavy bag to the back of his head and a lot of swearing in Spanish. Chuckling under his breath and rubbing the back of his head he quickened his pace to match his Spanish friend.

"That was... interesting," Arthur commented to Elizabeta when they fell into step a short distance behind the Alphas.

"Yea, well that's how they normally are," Elizabeta replied and smiled at her new friend.

"So umm... what did he mean when he said that about that Antonio fellow?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Antonio is just good friends with an Omega who is a few years younger than us. Francis likes to make fun of him for it, but I doubt anything will happen," Elizabeta said after a few seconds of consideration.

"Why not?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Because Lovino is kinda a jackass and is always insulting Antonio," Elizabeta laughed, "It's really funny to watch. Antonio just talks him up and all he receives are tomatoes to his face or anything else sitting around combined with a string of insults."

"Antonio sounds like a masochist," Arthur thought aloud and was amazed when Elizabeta agreed.

~o~o~o~o~o~

When they made it to the cafeteria and bought their food they stood near the door trying to find a place to sit when they noticed a head of white hair sitting at their normal table. Grinning to each other they quickly made their way through the tables and took their respective seats, Arthur choosing to sit beside Elizabeta despite Francis's insistence he sit next to him.

"I was wondering where you guys where," Gilbert commented with a grin when they finally settled.

"We could have said the same about you mon ami," Francis replied and started picking apart his food, he was not satisfied with the cafeteria's quiche, the only thing he was glad of was the fact that his school's food was better than most.

"Si, we were worried about you, you weren't yourself in class," Antonio added.

"I... just..." Gilbert was struggling to find his words when he spotted Arthur beside Elizabeta. "Hey how'd the rest of class go Arthur? Was it hard putting up with Liz?" he quickly changed the subject and smiled widely at the Brit.

"It was..." Arthur was cut off by a yelp from Gilbert when Elizabeta slapped him across the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Gilbert snapped and glared angrily at her.

"What happened in that meeting?" she demanded and stared straight back at him, her anger palpable.

"I got shouted at for getting into trouble, that's all," Gilbert retorted and started shovelling his food into his mouth.

"No there's more," Antonio spoke up and fixed the albino with a stare, "tell us what happened."

Gilbert gulped audibly, it was rare when Antonio got serious about something and the last time he did Gilbert ended up with a broken leg.

"Fine," he sighed, "Gramps is gonna take away my title as next in line after father if I don't start behaving. I messed up badly last week and now everything might have been ruined," he ran off exasperated that his friends had forced it out of him.

"Gil..." Elizabeta started but was stopped by Gilbert.

"No, I don't want to hear anything I'm going to fix this and I don't need help," at this he stood up, gathered his tray and left.

That was the last they saw of him for that lunch. Deciding against trying to find the hot headed Alpha they spent the time asking Arthur about himself and trying to include the Brit into their normal life. After lunch they broke off to go to their own classes, Elizabeta and Arthur going to their Omega classes and the other two going to their Alpha classes.

~o~o~o~o~o~

When Antonio got to their class they found Gilbert with his nose buried in a book and making a point of ignoring them. Sharing a knowing look they took their seats on either side of him.

Antonio was the first to try and break the thick atmosphere that fell over the three of them by poking Gilbert with a pencil. The German ignored him. Taking his turn Francis drew a picture of Gilbert kissing Francis' and Antonio's shoes and placed it in front of his friend. Still nothing. Glancing around they noticed the teacher still hadn't showed up to class and there was still another five minutes before he would show up. Grinning mischievously at each other they got up and Antonio stood behind Gilbert while Francis stood in front. At this Gilbert shifted his attention to them briefly before turning it back to the book. Without warning Francis pulled the book from Gilbert's hands and Antonio got him in a full nelson. Gilbert shouted and struggled against his friend but it was no good, the Spanish man had him held tight.

"What do you want?" he finally gritted out when he found no other choice.

"We want to know exactly what happened mon ami, you know bottling things up is not good," Francis told him and leant down on the table in front of him.

"I told you what happened," Gilbert shot back but Antonio tightened his grip causing Gilbert to growl in pain.

"Non, you did not," Francis answered calmly and looked Gilbert dead in the eye, "What started this? You have been acting strange since last week. We weren't going to do anything but now we're worried."

Gilbert remained silent but Antonio pulled him to the side, twisting him in a way that caused him to shout in agony.

"FINE! Fine I'll tell you!" he cried when he finally couldn't take anymore.

"Good, now if you lie we'll do a lot worse," Francis grinned but an evil glint in his eyes gave away his true intentions.

"Ok, but can you let me go first?" Gilbert tried to bargain and get his friends to back off, the hold was starting to really strain his neck.

"No," Antonio answered simply.

"... ok then and ja this started last week when I..." he was cut off by a shout from the teacher for everyone to get back to their seats.

Sighing Antonio reluctantly let Gilbert go and sat down while Francis took his seat as well.

"You're telling us after school," Francis warned Gilbert with a look that told him death would be easier to escape. Once again Gilbert gulped but nodded and accepted his fate.

~o~o~o~o~o~

After school they walked Elizabeta home after waving Arthur farewell when he got a car home. The walk back was silent aside from a few comments about the day, mostly Francis inquiring about Arthur. When they dropped Elizabeta off at her home the atmosphere instantly became icy and hostile. Gilbert was dreading when they got to his house. He knew he couldn't get rid of the boys until he came clean or face the consequences.

At his house they quickly found their way to Gilbert's room and Gilbert locked the door after him. Turning around he saw Francis sprawling out on his bed and Antonio playing with Gilbird on the windowsill. Both had their attention on Gilbert making the albino feel like he was a freak of nature.

"Want to start telling us what happened?" Antonio offered and giggled when Gilbird tugged slightly on his hair before flying off to rest on Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert ignored the bird and stared at the deep blue carpet.

"Ok," he started, "well... I might or might not be awesome enough to already have an arranged marriage." His friends instantly perked up and stared at him in shock.

"Who with?" Francis asked before he could stop himself.

"Liz." The name hung in the air like a thick fog as both Antonio and Francis tried to absorb the information. Sighing at how his friends were unable to even react, Gilbert continued to explain everything that had happened. When he was finished Francis and Antonio stared at him in a state of shock. A few minutes passed before either were brave enough to speak.

"So... does Elizabeta know? Antonio coughed, his cheeks red in either embarrassment or shame.

"No and I don't want her to find out until everything is sorted, even her parents want to finalise things first because they know she'll run away if she even thinks I'm trying to..." his voice trailed off when he recalled his last conversation with her parents. He had promised to try and convince Elizabeta to try and behave like a normal Omega.

"Mon ami, you can't do that. If you do then she will not be the Elizabeta we all know and I am guessing you love," Francis piped up.

Gilbert turned a bright shade of red at the mention of love, "I'm too awesome to love her and I was hoping to try and trick her parents into thinking she changed. I don't want her to change," he shot at him.

"Then why are you trying so hard?" Francis asked.

The simple question hit Gilbert like a bullet and he let his eyes fall to the carpet again.

"Si, if you don't love her then why are you so worried about this?" Antonio added.

"I don't know," Gilbert mumbled then scrunched his hands into his hair, "I just don't know, I'm too awesome for all of this."

Francis and Antonio shared a look before getting up to pull their friend into a group hug.

"Gilbert, if you like her it's ok," Francis said in a quiet voice when he noticed Gilbert trembling slightly.

"Si... and well we kind of already knew. You're not very good at hiding it," Antonio said with a small smile.

It was then Gilbert finally let the tears he never realised were forming flow and wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders. They remained there until Gilbert had finally calmed down and pulled away to throw himself face down onto his bed.

"This is so unawesome, I've just ruined everything," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Non, if anything you made it so much easier," Francis smiled softly and sat on the side of the bed.

"How? What if she doesn't like me? What if I can't convince her to like me? What if I'm not awesome enough for her?" Gilbert asked his voice raising in volume the more panicked he became.

"It will be alright because we're here for you," Antonio soothed and sat on the other side of the bed.

Gilbert looked between his friends in shock and confusion.

"So you don't think she'll reject me?"

"She might, but we'll just have to make sure she won't," Antonio smiled at him and Francis nodded in confirmation.

"Yea... of course she won't I'm too awesome to reject," Gilbert said regaining some of his confidence and starting to smile. But the smile was quickly wiped away by Francis.

"First we need to change a few things about you," he interjected and stared at the albino, his eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Like what? I'm already awesome," Gilbert said.

"Oui but not in the eyes of a certain Omega, now first we need to get you new clothes," Francis told him and cast an eye over Gilbert's clothes. He was wearing an old pair of worn jeans, a t shirt with a hole in one of the sleeves from an earlier fight and his jacket was missing a few outer buttons and the zip just barely stayed on. To say he looked scruffy was an understatement.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Gilbert asked and pulled at his t shirt to examine it a bit.

"You look like a hobo," Antonio answered with a laugh, he had waited years to tell Gilbert that.

"I don't, I just like my clothes!" Gilbert snapped.

"Oui of course you do, ok first thing tomorrow we are taking you shopping," Francis teased and stood up, his face lighting up at the thought of making Gilbert go shopping.

Gilbert paled at the thought of spending his Saturday trudging through shops, we wanted to practice guitar and play Playstation.

"No excuses," Francis added and made his way to the door unlocking it and leaving with a small wave.

"Si, we'll be here at ten sharp so you better be ready or we'll throw water on you to wake you up," Antonio said and quickly left after Francis. Gilbert remained on his bed with his jaw hanging open in complete shock. He did not want to go shopping with them, Antonio wasn't that bad but Francis was like an Omega and took hours going through every shop, comparing everything. To Gilbert it was a type of hell.

* * *

_Can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I got past the point where I was stuck and expect things to speed up and sh£$ to hit the fan soon ^^  
_

_Reviews? Opinions? They really make me so happy it's crazy._


End file.
